<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You by pandaseek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548809">With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaseek/pseuds/pandaseek'>pandaseek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaseek/pseuds/pandaseek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bassist was gorgeous women with a leather jacket and high-heeled boots that screamed badass. She was the type of women Dean would be taken with usually, but standing next to the lead singer, she was barely on his radar.</p><p> </p><p>Biker boots sounded the first warning, follow by the black ripped jeans with silver chains dancing between the pockets and belt, a black t-shirt that hung from the body but struggled to contain the shoulders and arms. The hand that held the mic was decorated with rings and leather bracelets at the wrist. A tattoo stretched from wrist to elbow on each arm, that had Dean intrigued. It was the face that pulled him in though. Dark hair and a strong jawline that drew attention to the eyes. Eyes that seemed to look into and through the crowd before him. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truth was, he didn't know what to do with himself. He hadn't had a night free in almost three years!  Had it really been so long? </p><p>Sammy had just turned 14 when Dean had gotten their first place away from their, thanks to the support from Bobby and Ellen helping him gain custody of his brother.  Their Dad had been furious when Dean left. He had wanted him to stay and help him with whatever hair-brained scheme he had come up with to get rich quick. The problem was that there was a new idea every week that all required start-up cash and made next to zero returns each and every time. Dean had been working part-time since he was 12, struggling to make ends meet, as well as looking after Sammy while dear old Dad was out 'working'.</p><p>Dean had started working full time at 16 in hopes of saving enough to get away from his father. He had succeeded at 18. The two-bedroom duplex he secured wasn't anything flash, but it was solid and clean. He had learnt long ago how to handle household repairs, so the leaking tap, no longer dripped, the holes in the walls were patched and re-painted and everything finally functioned without fault. Alright, maybe he was a bit anal when he discovered a new squeaky hinge but considering the run-down buildings, he and Sammy had called home for so many years, Dean was proud of his home. Proud to be able to provide his brother with something a little closer to the apple pie life than he had known as a teenager.  </p><p>For all the confidence Dean had found in his domestic life he had no clue how to face a night out. Pulling up around the corner of the club had his heart beating faster as he wiped his palms on his jeans. You can do this, he thought. It's just a few drinks with Benny. Nothing to worry about. Right.</p><p>The club was in full swing as Dean walked in. Flashing lights pulsating with the live music to the right. A well-lit bar as a centre piece to the building with bar tenders, dressed in white shirts and black vests, working all four sides. Several pool tables littered the left with small tables and bar stools scattered for those watching the games and from what Dean could see a more relaxed lounge section down the back. </p><p>He manoeuvred his way through the crowd of swaying bodies and toward the bar trying not to let his eyes linger on the smiling women for too long. Two had succeeded in getting their hands on him before he reached his destination, running their hands down his arms and chest in an effort to gain his attention and pull him further into the swaying crowd.</p><p>He made it to the bar where he was lucky enough to snag a stool, abandoned by a peppy blonde in favour of the dance floor, where he ordered a beer an took the opportunity to search for his friend. Benny, however, was no-where in sight. A second scan of the club had Dean shaking his head in disappointment as he reached into his pocked to apply a modern solution to his problem. </p><p>
  <em>at the bar. where are you? </em>
</p><p>The beat of the music had him tapping his foot as he sent the message. Fuck it, he thought turning his attention to the band on stage. Benny would find him soon; he knew the place better than Dean did.</p><p>The band was surprisingly good. He wasn't usually big on punk rock, but they had a great sound. Unlike most bar bands these guys were well put together, all in tune with each other and if there were any missed or wrong notes, well he couldn't pick them up. He looked more closely at each of the band members. The drummer seemed to use his entire body play, not even his head stayed still for more than a moment. The sight would be amusing if he hadn't caught a glimpse of the guys blond mullet, what the hell man! The keyboardist was a small Asian kid with lightning-fast fingers, Dean could tell even at a distance that the kid was completely consumed in the music only looking up from his instrument to smile at his bandmates. He seemed completely oblivious to the crowd of jumping and dancing fans at his feet. On the electric guitar was a shorter guy with a plunging neckline and a shit-eating grin that danced around the stage playing up the crowd and making sexually suggestive motions to his bandmates which had the keyboardist laughing and the bassist driving him away with a few sassy moves of her own. The bassist was gorgeous women with a leather jacket and high-heeled boots that screamed badass. She was the type of women Dean would be taken with usually, but standing next to the lead singer, she was barely on his radar.</p><p>Biker boots sounded the first warning, follow by the black ripped jeans with silver chains dancing between the pockets and belt, a black t-shirt that hung from the body but struggled to contain the shoulders and arms. The hand that held the mic was decorated with rings and leather bracelets at the wrist. A tattoo stretched from wrist to elbow on each arm, that had Dean intrigued. It was the face that pulled him in though. Dark hair and a strong jawline that drew attention to the eyes. Eyes that seemed to look into and through the crowd before him. </p><p>Dean wasn't sure if it was the lights or his imagination, but the singer was staring straight at him, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. The deep voice belting out rough lyrics riddled with anger and a hefty dose of sarcasm, paired with the defined muscles showing through his shirt that backed up the badass appearance, Dean was more than willing to indulge in the illusion that this guys eyes had managed to find him in the crowded club. On the final note of the song the singer pulled the mic away from his mouth and smirked. His eyes didn't waver from Deans until the band moved into the next song. Dean pulled in a shaky breath and swivelled around to grab his beer and wondered what the hell was wrong with him, as he turned back to the band.</p><p>Another song, and a fresh beer, and Dean was tapping his foot along to the music completely unaware that his eyes had not left the lead. </p><p>"Didn't I tell you they were good?"</p><p>The voice to his left had him snapping to attention.</p><p>"What?" he blurted out as he registered the fact that Benny was now on the stool next to him beer in hand, leaning back on the bar, looking as if he had been there the whole time.</p><p>"The band Dean. Didn't I tell you they were good?" He tried the question again with an arched brow.</p><p>Dean took his time to down another mouthful before responding this time. "Didn't you say that they were a cover band? I've never heard any of these songs before" he challenged his friend.</p><p>"They played covers originally," Benny replied shifting in his seat to give Dean his full attention. "They made a deal with the owner to start introducing originals, just one or two mind you, in the beginning to see how the crowd would react. And the people loved it" he said tapping his fingers on the bar for emphasis. "Honestly, I don't think Jerry expected them to do so well" he added with a shake of his head.</p><p>"Whos' Jerry now?"</p><p>"The owner. Anyway, he decided to let them add a few more every couple of weeks and pretty soon they started to draw in more and more people. More people in the door means more money for Jerry so they pretty much get free rein now." </p><p>Dean watched as Benny turned to pick up his drink again.</p><p>"I've never heard of a place getting the same band in each night." He turned his attention back to the stage where the guitarist was singing backup vocals with the dark-haired leads arm draped around his shoulders. He desperately tried to ignore the sinking sensation in his gut as he watched them dance around each other.</p><p>"Like I said. They're good"</p><p>Dean and Benny sat at the bar, drinking and watching the band. Discussing Deans work at the shop and Bennys' almost finished chef training. Something Dean was very enthusiastic about having struck a deal with his friend previously about payment for Dean to fix Bennys car being made in the form of top-notch food, needless to say Benny had been thrilled to accept the trade. Somewhere in the conversation the band had announced a brief intermission and a DJ had taken over the responsibilities of entertainment. This change in music had no real effect on the men at the bar other than a subtle movement as both men, without a word, turned their backs on the noise. Neither man having any interest left in watching the swaying/bouncing bodies on the floor illuminated by the pulsing lights.</p><p>It was while Benny was going into detail about a particularly ignorant line cook at his restaurant that Dean saw him appear at the across from him. His face more animated now as he pleaded with the blonde bartender in front of him. A smile lit up his face as she threw her head back and laughed, gesturing for him to wait while she retrieved something. </p><p>It was here as he waited that he started to take in the other customers. Watching each of them briefly as if he were unsure or still getting a feel for the crowd. Dean could see now the two shiny spikes threaded through his left eyebrow and the ring that sat in the right corner of his mouth, circled through his bottom lip.  This brought out the edge of sharpness to his face. Considering this Dean began to wonder if his gaze was less observing and more predatory. Watching his eyes now Dean was struck with the realisation that he wasn't so much looking at the other people as through them, like he was stripping away their layers to see their very souls. Deans' breath hitched as it hit him, those eyes were now looking directly into his. He could not look away. He seemed to be frozen in place, feeling stripped raw and on display with every second that his gaze held him. Dean was certain that time had frozen with him as the noise of the club faded out leaving only the sound of the blood rushing through his ears as he remained trapped in the strangers’ eyes.</p><p>Dean was both relieved and disappointed when the singer turned back to the bartender who was depositing two large water bottles in front of him. He wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting, or maybe it was hoping, but it wasn't the slight smirk on the man’s face. He pondered this as he turned back to his beer until a hand smacked him on the shoulder.</p><p>"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" Benny exclaimed. It took him a moment to register the amused annoyance in his friends’ voice.</p><p>"Course I have!" He defended hopelessly, knowing that Benny would hear the lie the moments it left his mouth.</p><p>"Are you at least going to tell me which one of them stole your attention?" he asked, lifting his beer again.</p><p>Benny quirked an eyebrow and watched him waiting for a response. Dean swivelled around to where the guy had been standing just moments ago. He took a moment to scan the crowd before it registered that he was gone. Crap. He scanned the bar again thinking he might have missed him in the crowd. Disappointment set in again as a hand reached across to drop a bottle next to his beer.</p><p>"Looking for some-one?" A deep voice next to him asked.</p><p>It was the singer. Now standing directly beside him. Looking at him with piercing blue eyes. Blue. Making a striking contrast to the messy black hair.</p><p>"Ah... no. Not really..." He began as the man watched him. Dean cursed internally, especially as Benny choose this moment to start laughing behind him. So much for playing it off cool. "Okay, maybe."</p><p>"Just maybe?" The man asked suppressing a smile as Bennys' laughter continued.</p><p>"Alright, yes." Dean admitted.  Wishing, desperately, to fade into the furniture. What the hell was wrong with him. He could usually lay on the charm with who-ever he wanted and now he was tripping over his own tongue.</p><p>"Do I get a name?" He asked, leaning on the bar to get a full view of Deans face.</p><p>"Ah...."</p><p>"Dean.” Benny interjected with a laugh. “His name is Dean.”</p><p>Dean watched as the man chuckled at Bennys interruption, grinning at him over Deans shoulder and tipping his head at Benny in thanks. This had Dean scrubbing a hand across his face swallowing the embarrassment of these two laughing at him.</p><p>"Ignore him" Dean managed.</p><p>"Alright Dean" He said, bringing his attention back to Deans' face. "I haven't seen you here before. First time?"</p><p>"Yeah, actually. It's ah.. busier than I anticipated." He could do this, he knew how to hold a conversation, he knew how to flirt. As long as he didn’t get lost in the guys eyes again, or the glint of light bouncing off his lip ring.</p><p>"Seems to bring in a steady crowd." He said studying Dean. "What do you think of the music?"</p><p>"The techno crap or your band?" Dean countered.</p><p>"Well, that answers the techno question." he laughed, "How about the band?"</p><p> "Honestly," Dean said regaining his lost confidence again. "It's a lot better than I expected. I thought a band playing in a bar would be mostly B grade cover songs. But you guys are pretty good."</p><p>"Not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." He said with a chuckle.</p><p>Dean took a moment to look at him closely. Raking his eyes from the guys face to his chest and back up.</p><p>"Definitely a compliment." He said. Watching the guys expression turn serious as the tension grew between them.</p><p>The moment was interrupted as a blond man threw an arm around the guys shoulders and standing way too close for Deans liking.</p><p>"Meg is at the pool tables and your brothers in the lounge again Cassy." He began. "What are you doing over here, darling? I need you to round up the children."</p><p>The man, Cassy, turned to the newcomer, forcing him to drop his arm and creating a bit more space between himself and Dean.</p><p>"Isn't that your job." He stated, annoyance seeping into his features.</p><p>"You know full well they don't listen to me. I need you." he pleaded, stepping closer with his back to Dean.</p><p>Cassy tapped his foot and checked his watch before responding. "Fine. Give me a few minutes and I'll get Meg and Ash."</p><p>"But, what about your brother?"</p><p>"You can handle him this once Balthazar." He said firmly. "Or would you prefer Ash?" he added with a shit-eating grin. </p><p>"Don't be mean." Balthazar responded narrowing his eyes at the threat. "Fine, but I am not responsible for what shape he's in!"</p><p>Both Dean and Cas watched as he walked away cursing.</p><p>"So..." Dean said catching Cass attention again. "Boyfriend?"</p><p>"What? No." Cas responded as Dean finished his beer. "A friend and would-be manager if he gets us a record contract." Cas resumed his previous position and went back to studying Dean, the confusion evident on his face.</p><p>"He seemed very close." He said trying to catch the bartender’s attention.</p><p>"He's English." Cas deadpanned. Watching a Dean started on his fresh beer. "He's affectionate."</p><p>"Does he know that he's just a friend?"</p><p>Cas stared at him in utter confusion, tilting his head to the side slightly, as if it would help him see things clearly. "Dean," he said slowly, "are you jealous?"</p><p>"No... No, of course not.... I just met you. I don't even know your name yet. Don't tell me it's really Cassy!" Dean let the string of words loose with no other intention than trying to change the topic. He wasn't sure why it had upset him, and he really didn't want to examine that thought too closely just yet.</p><p>He didn't realise he was bouncing his leg until Cas stepped forward slotting himself in-between his knees placing a firm hand on each thigh, stopping the movement and emptying his mind of any comprehensible thought. Cas leaned forward until his face was an inch away, giving Dean a perfect view of those deep blue eyes.</p><p>"I think this would be easier if we agreed not to lie to each other, don't you?" He said softly now. Dean found he had to focus to catch all the words, which was made more difficult by his desire to close the distance between their lips.</p><p>"Okay." Dean agreed, trying to keep his eyes off his mouth. "I'm a little jealous."</p><p>"Alright then." Cas responded, his eyes moving to Deans lips and finger tips trailing down his thigh. "And no, my name isn't Cassy. It's Castiel." He added before stepping back.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I have to go. Maybe I'll see you here again?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay."</p><p>Dean watched transfixed as Castiel picked up his water and backed into the crowd, watching Dean with interest and confusion as he left. Even as he was lost to sight, Dean stared into the crowd trying to place what the hell had just happened to him.</p><p>"So..." came Bennys voice, reminding him that he was still sitting in the middle of a club and his friend had not left. "Are you out of the closet yet or should I pretend that I didn't see and hear all of that" he gestured vaguely to Dean and the space Cas had occupied moments before. The sudden realisation had Deans cheeks flaring red.</p><p>"Well, I'm not hiding it am I?" Dean turned back to Benny. "Did you want an official announcement or are we good?"</p><p>"I dunno. How would you announce it?" Benny challenged with a smirk.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Dean. I'm an Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach and hot bad-asses regardless of gender!" He cursed as he ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t had that type of strong reaction to any-one in a long time. Possibly ever.</p><p>"You should take out an ad in the paper. Make it all official." Benny laughed. </p><p>...</p><p>Castiel found his eyes drawn to Dean throughout their final set. He was surprised to find that he and his friend remained at the bar chatting away as they watched the band. Stereotypical maybe, but they seemed the type that would be more comfortable at the pool tables where Meg liked to make her fun. But they remained at the bar. Cas wasn't usually one for flirting with strangers in bars, but he was surprised to find how difficult it was to shake of the attraction to this guy. They knew nothing about each other. Yet he was hoping he'd get a chance to change that.</p><p>Balthazar congratulated them on another successful night as they packed away their instruments and asked about every-ones plans for the rest of the night.</p><p>"Well boys, as much as I enjoy your company, I have some idiots in there just begging for me to take their money." Meg was the first to answer, using this as her que to head back inside and towards the pool tables no doubt.</p><p>"I'm heading home. It'd be nice to get 8 hours for once." Kevin said, heading to his van.</p><p>"Can you give me a lift Kev?" Ash called after him. </p><p>"Sure."</p><p>He didn't feel the need to state his plans, and Kevin didn't need to ask where he was heading. Ash spent his nights passed out on a pool table at Harvilles' Bar across town. Rumour was that he had a room there. Paid rent and everything. But no-one had ever seen it and Ash certainly didn't sleep in it.</p><p>Balthazar, Castiel and Gabriel watched as Ash ran to catch up with Kevin. </p><p>"Well boys any plans? Preferably more interesting than our friends?" Balthazar tried again, looking between him and Gabriel.</p><p>"Not tonight." Gabriel said. "Kali's on nights this week and she'll skin me if she finds out I'm partying without her."</p><p>"Last hope Cassy?" He asked giving Castiel his attention. Cas leaned against Gabriels car and raised an eyebrow at him. "No. Of course not. Would it kill you to live a little!" </p><p>"It might." Cas mocked lightly, causing Balth to glare at him in disgust.</p><p>"Oh, shut it. How am I supposed to market you as a badass band if you don't live up to the expectation?" </p><p>With that Balthazar threw his hands in the air and walked off down the street. Cursing his very existence. It always amused him that people always assumed that partying and drugs were somehow connected to making good music. More often than not, that's what made bands fall apart rather than built them up.</p><p>"So, home time?" Gabe asked.</p><p>It was at this moment that a figure stepped under the streetlight down the street. They stopped in the light and began to search their pockets.  Cas recognised him immediately. Dean. He watched as Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and looked up and down the street. Dean froze when he saw Cas watching him just 50 meters away. He didn't realise until that moment that home was the last place he wanted to go.</p><p>"No" He said to Gabriel, opening the passenger door to grab his keys from the glovebox. "You go. I'll find my own way home."</p><p>"What are doing, Cassy?" Gabe asked watching him shut the door again.</p><p>He looked towards Dean. Dean was running his hand through his hair looking between him and a car across the street, before stepping out onto the road and heading towards the car.</p><p>"Don't wait up Gabe" He said before stepping out and heading towards Dean.</p><p>"Think this through, Castiel!" Gabriel called behind him. Cas sent a small wave over his shoulder in response.</p><p>Dean looked up from where he was unlocking his car. His eyes growing wide as Cas walked towards him.</p><p>"Ah.... Hi" Dean said slipping the keys back into his pocket.</p><p>"Hello Dean" He said stopping directly in front of him. Deans eyes darted from Cas to Gabe behind him in confusion.</p><p>"Boyfriend?" he asked for the second time that night.</p><p>Castiel turned to look at Gabe who was leaning against his car staring straight at them. Probably waiting for Cas to come to his senses and come back. "Brother" he stated turning back to Dean. "For the record, there is no boyfriend. Or girlfriend for that matter.<br/>How about you?" he asked, taking the time look at Dean properly. Noting the leather necklace and golden pendant he wore, the ring on each hand, the AC/DC shirt and the scuffed-up work boots that told him Dean wasn't one for fashion or expensive jewellery. He smiled at that.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well, that helps."</p><p>"What are we doing Cas?" Dean asked searching his face for an answer.</p><p>"Cas?" Castiel chuckled.</p><p>"Do you prefer Cassy?" Dean countered.</p><p>"No, Cas is good." He said watching Dean. "I wanted to see something. You know, before you leave, and I never see you again."</p><p>"What makes you think you'll never see me again?"</p><p>"I've played here every weekend for over a year Dean. If this is the first time you've been here, that tells me you’re not likely to come back soon. Are you?"</p><p>"Probably not." Dean admitted, scratching the back of his neck. The thought of not coming back bothered him. "So, what did you want see?"</p><p>"This…" </p><p>Cas closed the space between bringing his hand up slowly to cup the back of Deans neck. He waited there for a beat giving Dean time to step back and stop him. But Dean didn't stop him, instead hands came up to rest on Cass waist as his eyes slid to his mouth in anticipation. Cas leaned in, gently guiding him into the kiss, as his heart raced. Deans hands left goosebumps as they moved up his back pulling him closer. He lost himself in Deans scent as he deepened the kiss. Unable to think of anything but the pleasing combination of beer, engine oil and leather and the feel of Deans body pressed firmly against his own. </p><p>He pulled back slowly, hoping the breathing space would help him clear his head. The sight of Deans lust blown eyes trained on his mouth didn't do anything help him think. However, the sound of a car pulling up next to him did.</p><p>"Last chance, Castiel!" Came Gabriels' voice with more than a hint of resignation in it. Cas turned his head just enough to bring Gabe into his vision.</p><p>"Goodnight, Gabriel."  He called back, the slight shake in his voice would have been embarrassing if he had the energy to care.</p><p>"Fine" came the exasperated reply. "Do me a favour and call or text me later, please? So, I know your alive." </p><p>He heard the rev of the engine as Gabriel drove off in his little red eco car and turned back to Dean, who was watching the cars exit.</p><p>"So... What now?"</p><p>"Well... it looks to me like you have three options" Cas said trailing his hand down Deans chest and resting it at his waist.</p><p>"Option one; we part ways here, no harm no foul...."</p><p>Deans look at this could best be described as 'you're fucking kidding me, aren't you?'.</p><p>"Two; you be a gentleman and drive me home... maybe even ask for my number..."</p><p>"That's better than option one..."</p><p>"Three; you go home.... and you take me with you..."</p><p>Dean considered this for a moment before taking Cass face in his hands.</p><p>"But what do you want?" he asked.</p><p>"Dean. I wouldn't give you an option I wasn't comfortable with." he replied.</p><p>Dean was silent for a moment.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He all but pleaded. This alone would be enough to melt Cass heart.</p><p>"I'm sure, Dean."</p><p>Dean studied his face almost as intently as he had done earlier, before opening the car door with a quiet. “After you.”</p><p>Cas sat with his back to the door, knee resting on the seat and arm slung over the back of the of the seat, giving him the full view of Deans profile as they drove through the streets. He hadn't asked where they were heading. And Dean didn't say. Credence played through the car as they sat in comfortable silence. Cas was the first to break it.</p><p>"So, what do you usually spent your weekends doing?" </p><p>Dean glanced at him, surprised by the question. "Ah.... depends really. We tend to be busy through the week so weekends, I try and spend time with Sammy."</p><p>"Sammy?"</p><p>"Yeah, my little brother. Whatever he plans, you know. It might be museums, baseball, movies or just running around for him and his friends." Dean answered.</p><p>"You and your brother are close then?" It was a statement more than a question.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean it's just the two of us, and he spends all week studying or doing all the extra curriculum stuff at school. So, weekends, we try and do something together."</p><p>The 'just the two of us' caught his attention and sent questions spinning in his head.</p><p>"So, Sammy. He's in your care, is he?" He watched as Dean ran his hand through his hair again. Must be a nervous habit. Before tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.</p><p>"Yeah. Umm... Officially he has been in my care since I was 18."  Dean said, with a sideways glance at him.</p><p>"I get it now," He said with a small smile. "Why I haven't seen you around before. I've seen how hard it is for brothers to take on the parent role. How old are you now, if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>"21 now. You telling me you have a little brother at home too?" Dean queried.</p><p>"No." He laughed. "No. In this scenario, I am the little brother."</p><p>"Wait. Really?" Dean asked, clearly taken aback. "You lived with your brother?"</p><p>"Still do. As you saw, he's a bit protective still."</p><p>"The guy back there at the car? He raised you?" Dean asked, incredulously.</p><p>"Yes. Gabriel took me in when I was.... might have been just before I turned 15." He said as Dean turned into a driveway and fished the clicker for the garage out of the holder on the dash, opening the door with a push of the button.</p><p>"Wow. What's it like only the other end? Having your brother turn parent?" Dean asked as he drove into the garage, pushing the button again to close the door behind them, plunging them into darkness. Except the small sliver of light escaping the door to the mudroom.</p><p>"Umm... Interesting.... I think we both had trouble redefining our relationship I guess." He said as they stepped out of the car and walked into the mudroom. Cas copied Dean in taking off his shoes and dropping them into the rack as they went. "I think we were still more brothers than parent/child type situation. But I gained a lot of respect for Gabriel. He had to learn all the adult stuff quickly and sort everything out for me too after we moved. That was hard for him, but he never hesitated."</p><p>Dean flicked on the lights to the kitchen and pulled two beers out of the fridge. Handing one to Cas before jumping up and sitting on the bench top. He motioned for Cas to join him. Cas twisted the cap off, dropping it in the trash and taking a mouthful before perching on the counter next to him.</p><p>"You had to move?"</p><p>"Yeah. We lived at home with the rest of the family.... It was Gabriels' 18th actually. He organised everything, packed our bags, the lot. He pulled me out of school early. Basically told me to trash my phone and get in the car. Spent the next couple of days on the road and a few weeks in a motel before we got a house."</p><p>Dean spun the beer top on the bench beside him, as he processed his words. "Sounds like you ran away."</p><p>He to a slow pull before answering. "I guess we did."</p><p>Dean tossed the beer cap into the trash and picked at the label on the bottle while he considered this.</p><p>"It must have been bad." he said in the end. "What about the rest of your family? Were there other siblings?"</p><p>"Yeah. There's a few. But things are different for them." Cas emphasised.</p><p>"So, it was just you and your brother that left? I'm guessing you don't want to tell me why?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Not tonight" Cas responded, turning his attention to draining his beer.</p><p>"Alright then," he said after a moment. "Enough of the crappy childhoods." Cas laughed as Dean jumped off the bench and pulled two more bottles from the fridge. "I think we both need this."</p><p>"I'm not gonna argue." Cas accepted the bottle he held out.</p><p>"Your brother didn't look much older than me." He stood in front of Cas now.</p><p>"He's not" Cas agreed, dropping the bottle beside him with a smirk.</p><p>"Which makes you....?" He asked, a little concerned now.</p><p>"18 Dean. You can relax." He said with a chuckle. Dean eyed him with a small grin.</p><p>"Don't make me take that beer off you." Dean laughed. "Fucking smartarse."</p><p>Cas grabbed the edges of Deans shirt. Pulling him forward between his legs until they were chest to chest. He enjoyed Deans gasp of surprise at the action.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what was that last bit." He asked, snaking his arms around Deans back. "I didn't quite catch it."</p><p>"You're a fucking shit!" Dean smirked, pulling him in for a breathtaking kiss.</p><p>Castiel couldn't pull Dean close enough as the kiss got heated. With one hand in his hair and the other fisted in the back of his shirt, he was lost. When Dean pulled back, he groaned in disappointment. Until Dean tugged on the end of his shirt asking 'can I' in a husky voice. Cas nodded allowing Dean to run his hands up his ribs as he slowly drew the shirt over Cass head. When the shirt had been carelessly discarded his hands returned to Cass ribs, now tracing over the symbols tattooed there. Cass breath came in unsteady bursts as Deans touch sent bolts of longing through his body. He was almost desperate for more when Dean brought his lips to his again. It didn't take long for Deans shirt to join his on the floor. The pentagram encircled in flames on Deans chest had him dropping off the bench to be able to fasten his lips to the symbol. Cas loved this process of discovering things, like peeling back layers on a painting to discover the artist intentions. Dean was delightfully more complex than most people he knew and had completely captured his interest.</p><p>He wasn't sure how Dean ended up trapped between him and the fridge, or how their belts had found their way to the floor, but Deans hands on his shoulders and the breathless 'wait' had him freezing in place. He dropped his head to Deans shoulder to steady his breath before stepping back to see Dean clearly. Dean had his head tipped back and resting on the fridge, seemingly catching his breath just as Cas had.</p><p>"Sorry" he murmured. "I just.... I need to say something first." he added, looking at Cas now.</p><p>"What is it? If I did something wrong...."</p><p>"No. No, it's just that you need to know that I uh..." Deans eyes searched the kitchen as he figured out how to word it. "I... I've never been with a guy before." he admitted, going red.</p><p>"Oh...ok" Cas responded, obviously taken aback. Not wanting him to feel pressured, Cas felt that moving back to the bench to give Dean a bit of breathing space was the best move. He missed the hurt that crossed Deans face for an instant. Leaning on the bench again he began to think a bit more clearly.</p><p>"If you are uncomfortable, we don't have to continue" he stated. "I hope you know this. I don't want anything to happen here if you're not sure."</p><p>Dean’s face flooded with relief.  "It's not that I'm not sure." He said moving to stand in front of him again, a small smile making its way to his face. "I just.... don't know exactly what I'm doing.... and I don't want to do anything wrong or risk upsetting you."</p><p>"Dean" Cas said taking his hands and drawing him closer. "Like anything, it's about communication. If you want something, tell me. If your uncomfortable with something, tell me. We can figure out what works for us together."</p><p>"Okay. So, it doesn't bother you then?" Dean asked, playing with the ring on Cass little finger.</p><p>"No, but for clarification. Haven't been with a guy? So, you've been with women before?"</p><p>"Yes, I've been with women. Is that... Is that a problem?" he asked seriously.</p><p>"Just checking if you’re a virgin actually." Cas laughed, breaking through the tension. "Not gonna lie, that would stress me out a bit."</p><p>"Well, you can relax." He said mirroring Cass words back to him with a smirk. He dropped his head into the crook of Cass neck, breathing deeply as the stress left his body.</p><p>Dean hadn't wanted to admit to himself how scared he had been when Cas had stepped away. Feeling Cass arms wrap him in a gentle embrace put his mind to ease and made his heart flutter. </p><p>They stayed there comfortably for a while before Dean placed a chaste kiss on Cass cheek and moved to pick up his forgotten beer. </p><p>"It's easy talking to you Cas. I wasn't expecting that."</p><p>Cas followed suit picking up his own beer and twisting the cap off to take a mouthful. "I'm glad."</p><p>"So" he said clearing his throat, "You know a bit about my sexual history, what about yours?"</p><p>"Well, I'm gay." Cas stated, "Other than one very drunken night, I've only been with guys."</p><p>"Except for that one very drunken night?"</p><p>"Exactly!" Cas said with a grimace. "And that will not be repeated again!"</p><p>"Jesus Cas. What happened?" He asked with a laugh. He hadn't meant to laugh but Cass look of pure horror was hilarious.</p><p>"I can't remember much," he hung his head in shame, "but some-one knocked over a candle or dropped a smoke or something and set the curtains on fire."</p><p>Dean lost it. Doubling over and needing to hold onto the bench for support. </p><p>"Honestly, I'm not sure I actually slept with her." He added, lounging against the counter and joining in Deans laughter. "It wasn't fucking funny at the time."</p><p>It took Dean a few minutes to be able to look at Cas without bursting into fits of laughter all over again. When he could stand without support, he quickly found that Cas had trapped him in the corner of the counter. He wasn't about to complain, a half-naked, tattooed musician, who looked ready to devour him had his thoughts turning to more intimate possibilities.</p><p>"Do me a favour and don't tell anyone about that ok?" he said quietly, running his hands over Deans hips and making his heart race.</p><p>"Alright" he replied.</p><p>Dean melted into the kiss. Wrapping an arm around Castiels waist to draw him in, as he lost his other hand in his hair. Everything about the man was addictive. Cas moved with confidence, slipping his tongue into Deans mouth and taking control of the kiss while using his hands to map out every inch of his body, from his cheekbones down to the curve of his ass through his jeans. The slow and constant motions of his hands left Dean half desperate and certain in Castiels ability to make this, his first time with a guy, an interesting experience.</p><p>Cas lead them down the hall without hurry. Asking quietly about which room they were heading to along the way. Pausing to push him against the wall and deepen the kiss and grinning each time Dean found the courage to do the same. Cas took his time, drawing out the process of undressing them, asking if it was alright before removing Deans jeans and underwear. Giving him the time to say ‘no’ or slow things down. Of all the badass’ Dean had been attracted to over the years, Cas was the only one who wasn’t rushing into sex looking for that quick fix, he was savouring it and enjoying the process all while checking in with Dean to make sure they were on the same page.</p><p>Dean gently pushed him down onto the bed, letting him know that he was sure about this, and took a moment to marvel at Cass naked, toned body. Clearly defined muscle structure and not even a hint of softness to him. He was almost drooling just looking at him spread out on the bed, running his hands up the hard lines of muscles as he made his way up to Cass mouth had him groaning in anticipation as he nipped at his hips, nipples and jaw. Cas pulled him into a deep kiss, taking advantage of the way Dean melted against him to flip their positions. </p><p>Dean had fantasized about being with another guy for years, but nothing prepared him for the shocks that ran through his system each time Cas used his mouth to kiss or suck at different places on his skin, each spot a little lower than the last. While his hands teased his sides, running under his body and kneading at his ass, and down his thighs. Slotting himself firmly between Deans legs as his mouth reached his cock. He lost himself in the feeling, fingers clenching in the doona as curses spilled from his lips matched only by low moans. A particularly sharp spike of pleasure had him arching up with a curse. Castiels rough chuckle helped in sink in that it wasn’t his mouth that produced that reaction, rather it was one of his long fingers probing at his entrance.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Dean moaned as Cas grinned up at him.</p><p>“Yes?” He questioned quietly, running his finger around the entrance again.</p><p>“Christ, yes!” </p><p>Cas dropped his hand away and surged forward to capture his mouth, sinking into the urgent kiss and Dean began to think that Cas might not be as slow and collected as he originally thought.</p><p>“Dean.” He asked breathlessly. “Do you have lube and condoms.”</p><p>Deans mind went blank, unable to think of anything but Cas inside him. It took another quiet question from the man before he could remember where he kept those things. </p><p>“Ah… top draw.” He said nodding to the right side of the bed and hoping that he did in fact have condoms there. It had been a while since he had needed them. Cas seemed to find what he was looking for, stripping the rings from his fingers and dropping them on the table as he did, before dropping the lube and condom neatly beside Deans hip and returning quickly to their kiss.</p><p>The first finger to slip inside him was a shock, not painful, but cold and uncomfortable. Cas eased him through it by licking at his arousal and helping his body relax. It didn’t take long for Cas to find the spot that had Dean arching up in pleasure again and he took advantage of it to work him open, slipping a second finger and a third, until Dean was almost begging for him. He still groaned in disappointment when Cass hand disappeared, only to pick his head up and watch as Cas rolled them condom on himself and prepared himself with lube. </p><p>Cas entered him slowly, hovering over his body and watching for any signs of discomfort. If Dean could find his voice, he would have let him know that it was okay, instead he settled for tracing his fingers over Cass chest and shoulders. Using this to pull him into a kiss as Cas began to move. </p><p>Cas kept the pace steady as his hands roamed his body, groaning in approval as Dean picked up his hips to meet his thrusts. Dean dug his fingers into the hard lines of Cass body, marvelling at the way his muscles moved under his hands, as he grazed his teeth along his shoulder enjoying the salty taste of his sweat. Cas cursed into his neck and picked up the pace. Dean moaned as he gently bit him again. He arched back calling Cass name as he was pushed over the edge, Cas chased him over moments later, catching his weight on his elbows and burying his face in Deans neck.</p><p>As Cas collapsed, he rolled to the side pulling Dean against his chest in the process. They laid there panting in the afterglow, content in each-other’s arms as they caught their breath.</p><p>Cas shifted first, running his hand over Deans face in contemplation.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Came his tentative question in a rough whisper. Deans heart melted at the display of sweetness he had not expected to find in this man, with his multiple facial piercings and tattoos. </p><p>"Yeah Cas, never better." He said pulling him down into another kiss. "We should clean up. I suppose"</p><p>Cas chuckled, looking down at the mess that now covered them both.</p><p>"How about a shower?"</p><p>"Are you going to wash me?" He asked cheekily.</p><p>"If you want me too."</p><p>Cas nipped at his jaw before getting up and offering his hand to Dean. He accepted the hand pulling him up before making his way to the ensuite, flicking a switch and bathing them both in light again.</p><p>Dean took full advantage of sharing a shower to run his hands along each tattoo displayed on Cass body. Surprised to find that he had missed the expansive wings that covered most of his back, traveling over his shoulders and half his arms. </p><p>"The symbols on your arms?" He asked, running his hands over the ink that extended from Cass elbow to wrist on each arm. "What are they?"</p><p>Cas smiled as Dean ran his lips along each mark. "Protection symbols, from a few different languages."</p><p>"And the script on your ribs?"</p><p>"Enochian wardings."</p><p>"So. Angel name. Angels wings and protection spells?" Dean asked curiously. "Anything you want to tell me there?" He raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"I think that's a story for another day Dean. How about the pentagram?" He asked in return, running his hands over Deans chest where his own tattoo sat.</p><p>"Anti-possession symbol" Dean said, dipping his head to kiss the crook of his neck. "A reminder more than anything, that our choice makes a difference."</p><p>"There's a story behind that I think." Cas murmured as Dean brought their mouths together again. </p><p>Cass stomach growled. Making both men realise that one. they were if fact clean and could shut off the shower and two. neither had eaten anything since the afternoon and Deans watch was currently reading 4am.</p><p>"Come on, Breakfast time." Dean said, towel drying and leaving to seek out clean boxers for the both of them.</p><p>The first rays of sun peaked in softly through the windows as Dean and Castiel ate scrambled eggs on toast with a healthy side of bacon. Cas learnt that Dean was a decent cook, but his skills were limited to a couple of options at each mealtime. Dean learnt that Cas kept busy most days, the last meal he had eaten was a hurried ham and salad sandwich while loading up their equipment for the show at 6pm last night.</p><p>"Wait. You’re still in school? How do you go from studying to band practice and back again?" Dean asked wrapping his mouth around a slice of bacon.</p><p>"It's not that bad," Cas countered. "Switching between them actually helps me focus. When studying stresses me out, I can take it out in my music and when the band gets too rowdy, I go back to school work."</p><p>"Okay. But. That doesn't leave much time for anything else does it?"</p><p>"No but it gets me where I want to go sooner. And I'll be out of school in a couple of months anyway."</p><p>"Then what if you don't mind me asking? College or Band or-"</p><p>"Perdition."</p><p>"- have you figured out a way to do both?"</p><p>"The band name is Perdition."</p><p>"Okay Perdition. That only adds more questions to the angel link you know." Dean said with a pointed look.</p><p>"I've applied for several colleges, and I think I'll defer for a year to give Perdition a proper shot and go from there."</p><p>"Keeping your options open then. Nice avoidance by the way." Dean smiled. It only made him more curious about the back story of this guy.</p><p>"Thanks" Cas responded jutting his jaw out defiantly, making him chuckle. "So where is the brother?" Cas asked looking around the open living area.</p><p>"Not here. Sammy's at his friends this weekend. Something about a science project that's going to take 72 hours to complete." </p><p>"72 hours?" Cas asked, clearing his plate from the table and heading to the kitchen.</p><p>"Yeah. The premise is how long can we go without sleep before our brains melt." He said, getting up to join him.</p><p>"You cooked; I'll clean." Cas winked at Dean before he could pick up the tea towel.</p><p>"I won't argue." Dean decided, leaning on the counter and admiring the movement in Cass back muscles as he washed up.</p><p>"You sure he's not just using that go out partying?" Cas said, glancing over his shoulder at him.</p><p>"Not Sammy. He's all about planning for the future. " Dean said proudly.</p><p>When Cas pulled the plug and reached for the tea towel, Dean stepped in behind him, placing his hands on his hips and stilling his movements.</p><p>"Leave it." Dean said, lowering his head and kissing the back of his shoulder. "Let's go to bed."</p><p>Cas turned in his arms, pulling him in for a deep kiss before they started down the hall. This trip was quicker than the last stopping only three times before the bedroom to make-out along the way. </p><p>Dean surprised him by sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling the still standing Castiel flush against him mouthing at his now constricted borrowed boxers. Dean pulled the boxers down, staring up at him while taking his length into his mouth. Cas cursed, running his hand through Deans hair, as he watched Dean suck him using a hand to massage the base of his cock that he couldn’t fit in his mouth. For some-one who hadn’t been with a guy before, he had no hesitation in putting his mouth and hands to work to bring Cas to his peak. Keeping his eyes on him the whole time. The only sign of inexperience, was the way he froze as Cas spilled into his mouth, blinking in surprise before working him through his orgasm.</p><p>Cas pushed him back, eyeing his own tented boxers as he settled into the middle of the bed, and climbed on top. Kissing him breathlessly and licking the taste of himself off Deans tongue. Dean moaned his name as he slipped his into the band of his boxers, bucking his hips as he teased him.</p><p>“My turn.” Cas murmured against his mouth.</p><p>Dean cursed as he kissed his way down his body. Taking the time to run his hands over his body and nip at every sensitive strip of skin he could find. Dean was oversensitive to his touch, arching up at each brief contact and moaning loudly when he finally took him in his mouth, it was one of the hottest things Cas had seen. If he hadn’t just come, he would have been hard again as he watched Deans reactions. Dean came with his hand fisted in Cass hair and eye’s locked on his. Watching closely as Cas continued to suck him dry until he was soft.</p><p>“Fuck, Cas.” Dean sighed as he flopped back onto the pillows. “That was incredible.”</p><p>Cas hummed in agreement as he climbed up Deans body and nuzzled his neck. He was beautiful like that. Soft and pliant, with his eyes slipping closed. Cas was tempted to leave him like that, but the bastard was lying across the middle of the bed and leaving him no space to lie down.</p><p>“Come on,” he ordered, tugging at the doona below them. “You need to get under the covers, you know.”</p><p>Dean pouted, but allowed Cas to bully him under the sheets, sighing in contentment as Cas trailed a hand down his side as his eyes slipped closed. Cas watched him drift off with a small smile on his lips and let his own eyes shut.</p><p>****</p><p>There is no ruder awakening than the continuous ringing of a phone, with the person on the other end oblivious to your desire for them to go away. Cas felt every ounce of this annoyance looking at his phone. Three missed calls and Gabriel's name displayed clearly on the incoming call. He groaned as he felt Dean shift in the bed behind him. Realising he won't give in, Cas tapped the screen to answer.</p><p>"What the actual fuck Gabriel!" He demanded, not bothering to hide his frustrations.</p><p>"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Came the overly bright response. Cas groaned scrubbing his free hand over his face in an attempt to wake up.</p><p>"Do you have no respect for sleep." He accused.</p><p>"It's 11am Castiel. What are you doing sleeping at this time?" Gabe’s cheerful voice demanded.</p><p>"Sleeping." Cas said bluntly, checking his phone to confirm the time. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I told you to call me. You didn't. So I was checking to see if your still alive. Like the loving brother I am." He replied, sarcasm dripping of every word.</p><p>"Fine. I'm alive you prick," Cas groaned again. "Was there anything else?" He asked as Deans arms snaked around him and pulled him to his chest.</p><p>"Just checking that you'll be at practice." Gabe said innocently.</p><p>"Of course, I will."</p><p>"Alright then, call me if you need a lift grumpy."</p><p>"Fuck you!" </p><p>Maybe his response was excessive as he cut the call off, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with Gabe in mom mode, with less than five hours of sleep. What did bring a smile to his face was Deans fingers trailing up his chest and back down to his hip bones, teasing the sensitive skin there.</p><p>"Awake, are you?" he asked.</p><p>Deans reply came in the form of hot kisses starting at his shoulder and moving up his neck. Cas chuckled as he felt Dean press his whole body against his back. Yep. Definitely awake.</p><p>"Your voice is hot when you’re angry." Dean murmured in way of response.</p><p>Cas turned over and pinned him to the bed. Taking the time to appreciate the sleepy arousal in his eyes, before leaning down and capturing Deans mouth. Neither man considered it a bad way to start the day, as Cas reached for the lube again.</p><p>.</p><p>Cas had swapped his belongings, his wallet, keys, unopened smokes and zippo, from his jeans to the dark blue borrowed pair of jeans he now wore along with his near dead phone. The jeans and the faded Led Zeppelin shirt were slightly looser than his own clothes were, but comfortable enough that he didn't think twice about abandoning his clothes on Deans floor when they left. Too top it off, he was seriously considering not returning the aviators he had found in the backseat of the car, that he was now wearing as they drove out of town.</p><p>They had spent the morning comfortably consuming copious amounts of coffee and discussing everything from Deans work at Singers to how the band had come about, and Deans limited repertoire on the acoustic guitar in the corner of his lounge room. But, time moves on and Dean offered to drive Cas to rehearsal.</p><p>Cas and his brother had learnt early on that neighbours in suburbia did not take kindly to loud music and became particularly aggressive when you had a full band playing in your garage. So, Perdition, after several long discussions and some finely tuned pleading, had convinced Kevin's mum to let them take over the back shed on their property. Placed away from the main house and several hundred metres from the closest neighbours meant undisturbed practice, with the added bonus of convincing Mrs Tran that rock music was not a waste of her sons’ talent, though he had to promise to keep up with his cello as well.</p><p>"Man, what is wrong with playing in a garage like every other band?" Dean asked looking at the property Cas had directed him too.</p><p>"Three police visits to our house inside a month." Cas said taking notice of the cars parked down the drive. Just his luck to be the last one here.</p><p>"Yeah, alright." he conceded.</p><p>Dean scrubbed his hand through his hair, trying to think of how to say goodbye.</p><p>"Look Cas..."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Cas looked at Dean carefully, before stepping out of the car and rounding the hood to lean inside the driver window.</p><p>"I'm not doing that awkward shit Dean." he stated, taking off the aviators. "I had a good time. I'm not sorry. And there is no reason for this to be uncomfortable."</p><p>"Alright," Dean relaxed, "will I see you again?"</p><p>"That is up to you." He said before leaning in for a final steamy kiss before they parted. "I do have to tell you something though," he said seriously as he pulled away.</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"You're not getting the glasses back." Cas said standing upright and putting the aviators on again. "They're mine now." he added with a smirk before turning to walk down the drive.</p><p>Dean watched him go with a chuckle. He couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach as Cas left. He watched as Cas turned back and smiled at him before disappearing around the edge of the house and he'd be a liar he said his heart didn't stutter at the sight.</p><p>Dean pulled away thinking that running after the guy now and begging for his number was too pathetic for his pride to bear especially in front of the guys bandmates. He would have to stick to heading home and trying to figure out where and how he was going to see him again.</p><p>Cas on the other hand walked into the shed to be greeted by his brother yelling 'Walk of Shame' to the group, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him. He could hear Kevin to the side asking Meg what a walk of shame was as she laughed. Balthazar actually dropped the phone in his hands with a 'Holy Shit!'. Thinking it was best to get his friends comments over with, Cas pulled of the aviators and gave an exaggerated bow to the group. The silence was replaced by roars of laughter and a bombardment of questions.</p><p>"Who was it?"</p><p>"What are you wearing?"</p><p>"Where'd you get the glasses?"</p><p>"What the hell is going on?"</p><p>The last one came from a very confused Kevin. Cas motioned for them to settle down so he could actually answer them as Gabriel explained to Kevin that Cas hadn't come home last night and had now shown up to rehearsal late and wearing some-one else's clothes, they all watched Kevin as the realisation sunk in. </p><p>"You poor innocent lamb." Balthazar said clapping Kevin on the back.</p><p>"Alright perverts, what do you want to know?" Cas asked moving to bench at the side to plug his phone into the spare charger they kept there.</p><p>"Did you get busy?" Came the exaggerated question from Ash, punctuated by several hip thrusts.</p><p>"I'm wearing some-one else's clothes, so I clearly haven't been home yet. Safe bet that yes I did in fact 'get busy'" Cas pointed out, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Is he hot?" Asked Meg with a smirk.</p><p>"Blond, green eyes. Looks like he just stepped off a photo shoot." Cas said with a wink, "Yeah, he's hot!"</p><p>"Was it good?" Balthazar chimed in, "Or did his looks give way for disappointment?"</p><p>Cas chuckled and scrubbed his face with his hands before answering. "Three times yes!" He said going red.</p><p>"Wait, three times." Gabriel stared. "No wonder you didn't sleep!"</p><p>"Wait, how do you know he didn't sleep?" Kevin asked, looking up from his keyboard.</p><p>"Because I called him this morning to see where the hell he was." Gabe stated dramatically. "And he was bitching about being woken up at 11am!"</p><p>"Alright," Cas called for their attention again, "Are we done with this?"</p><p>"Yeah, alright" Came the mumbled replies.</p><p>"Alright, let's get into it then!"</p><p>As the band got stuck into their run through, they forgot all about Castiels misadventures. No more questions were asked, and no more information given as they prepared for that nights show. That was the good thing about working so hard to make Perdition successful, all of them took it seriously. And when they got into performance mode, all outside distractions were forgotten until the performance was wrapped up. The only conversations that followed their rehearsal was around staging. What moves had the audience liked, what was the best way to transition between each song and where they getting the look right. Which is how Castiel ended up in a debate with Meg and his brother about the use of eyeliner before the show.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Cas was gone, Dean spent the rest of the day cleaning up. Catching up on the household chores and washing that he hadn't gotten to throughout the week. With all the chores completed, beds stripped and re-made, and the last load of washing hung on the line, he found himself unable to sit still. Any other weekend and he would be sitting back with a beer, enjoying the clean house and feeling accomplished. But tonight, with Sammy gone and the house quiet, his attention was on the owner of the black jeans now drying on his line. He flopped on the couch and turned Netflix on to some random movie that came up in the suggestions bar, hoping to distract his brain for a few hours.</p><p>About halfway through, he received a text from Benny asking what half-baked domestic plans he had for this fine Saturday night. Benny always gave him shit for not going out more now that Sammy was older. Dean had to admit, with Sam gone he had no excuses not to go out, and right now he didn't want to stay in. He shot of a text telling Benny he was free, if he had plans. Waiting for his reply, Deans head was filled with images of last night talking to Benny at the bar and watching Cas on stage. Bennys response was short and simple.</p><p>
  <em> Same place, same time?</em>
</p><p> He was embarrassed that his first thought was of Cas rather than his friend but considering Bennys humour at Deans discomfort the previous night he figured he might be forgiven.</p><p>He walked into the bar looking and smelling better than he had the night before. Rather than walking in in the clothes he had been working all day in, as he had last night, tonight he had showered, shaved and even applied some cologne, and topped it off with a button up shirt rather than his usual band-tees. Although, he couldn't bring himself to wear anything other than his trusted jeans. But it was enough for Benny to do a double take when he saw him.</p><p>"You poor bastard." Benny laughed, when Dean joined him.</p><p>"Shut it." Dean said glancing at the stage as he sat down. The crowd of dancers, was larger than it had been the previous night, swaying and jumping to the beat of the song Cass band were blasting. The band radiated the same high energy levels, dancing around each other on stage and riling the crowd up.</p><p>"I've never seen you dress up that much for a date brother! You meet this guy once and you're already trying to impress."</p><p>Shit. Maybe it was a bit much. He unbuttoned the cuffs and rolled up his sleeves hoping it would look more casual. "Give me a break Benny," he said, leaning back on the bar. "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, alright."</p><p>Benny clapped him on the back in sympathy. "Did you at least get his number last night?"</p><p>"No, that's part of the reason I'm here." He admitted.</p><p>"Alright. But you're giving me a game of pool tonight. Don't look at me like that.” He chuckled when Dean pouted. “You've got plenty of time while he's up there" Benny stating gesturing to the stage.</p><p>A cheer went up in the crowd around the stage. Dean and Benny both looked up to see why. Cas had lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat of his face and the crowd lost it over the flash of skin. Cas smirked as a few of the women screamed for him to 'Take it off!'.</p><p>"Is that why you're here?" He asked the crowd. "I thought you liked the music!"</p><p>Dean couldn't hear the responses, but a group of women next to the stage had gained Cass attention.</p><p>"I'll tell you what, if you’re good. I'll convince Gabe to take his shirt off okay?" </p><p>Gabriel raised his eyebrows at the crowd and started pulling at his shirt suggestively, as the crowd screamed again.</p><p>"No. You have to be very good to see me shirtless.." Cass said suggestively, sending a wink in Deans direction.</p><p>All that occupied Deans mind was, ‘Holy shit’. He hadn't realised Cas had noticed him at the bar yet. But now he was staring right at him as the crowd went wild. </p><p>"I don't think he cares about your clothes brother." Benny said as Perdition started up another song. "He seems to like you just fine."</p><p>It took Benny some convincing to pull Dean away from the bar and into the Pool Hall on the other side. Benny had even had to ask the question he never thought would leave his mouth, 'Dean, are you his groupie or his boyfriend?', which led to Dean lamenting over the fact that he wasn't either. He did manage to get one game out of him before the music switched to the techno favoured by the DJ, signalling Perditions intermission.</p><p>"Go-on then." Benny sighed at the wounded puppy look on Deans face. "I could use a drink anyhow."</p><p>Truth was, Deans new behaviour was amusing the hell out of him. He was almost certain that his friend wasn't even aware of how hard he was falling. He had watched Dean put every-one else's needs before his own over the years and he deserved a slice of happiness for himself. Benny wasn't about to get in the way of that. </p><p>-</p><p>Cas was at the bar looking at the space Dean had occupied earlier, wondering if he had pushed him too far with the hint on stage earlier. He had very deliberately failed to give Dean his number that morning, not wanting to push his luck considering his admission that Cas was the first guy he had been with. Hell, plenty of guys decided to try it before deciding that gay sex wasn't for them or in some cases gay sex was for them but not a gay relationship. He hadn't wanted that awkward drawn-out conversation of it's not you it's me, crap. So he had avoided it. Giving Dean the chance to walk away, no questions asked, no awkward conversations. But seeing him at the bar earlier, with his wingman from last night beside him, had given Cas hope that maybe he might want more. Just, maybe.</p><p>But now, looking up and down the bar as casually as he could, he wondered if he had been wrong.</p><p>"Looking for some-one?" Came Deans voice next to his ear.</p><p>Cas looked over his shoulder to find his face right next to his own.</p><p>"There was a cute guy at the bar earlier, haven't seen him around have you?" Cas responded with a smirk. Turning around to face Dean front on.</p><p>"What? Only cute?" Dean looked at him, mildly offended.</p><p>Cas ran his finger down the overlapping fabric of Deans shirt, where the buttons joined, taking a moment to appreciate the maroon dress shirt he had worn.</p><p>"Alright, the smoking hot guy," he stated, "Better?"</p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>-</p><p>Benny got his fresh beer and opted to take a small table between the pool hall and lounge that gave him a good view of the room and of course Deans budding romance at the bar. No real reason behind him keeping an eye on his friend other than the desire to give him shit about it later. If he thought his efforts to dress to impress had shown off Deans feelings, it was nothing compared to the 'heart eyes' he was pulling now that he was standing in front of Castiel. He chuckled to himself, thinking about letting Sam know how screwed his brother was, when the conversation at the table next to him caught his attention.</p><p>"What did Castiel say about that guy earlier?" Came the smoky southern drawl of the woman pulling a stool up at the table next to his. </p><p>"What guy?" Asked her friend, a man with golden hair, who was laid back in his seat arm thrown casually over the back.</p><p>Benny recognised those two as the guitarist and bass guitarist in Perdition. Which piqued his interest further.</p><p>"Blond. Male model mofo." Piped in the smaller kid next to them nursing a can of soda.</p><p>"Nobody uses mofo anymore, Kevin."</p><p>"What about him Meg?" Came the first guy again.</p><p>"Well, see for yourself." She responded, pointing her beer at the bar where Dean and Castiel had found a way to converse with minimum space between them. It didn’t take some-one knowing them the way Benny knew Dean, to see how interested they were in each other. They might have been the only two people in the club for how much attention they paid to the people around them.</p><p>"Son. Of. A. Bitch." The guitarist punctuated each word darkly.</p><p>"He's pretty." Meg stated. “I can see how he grabbed Cassy’s attention.”</p><p>Benny couldn't help but laugh at this. Who would have thought he wouldn't be the only one watching this couple? Unfortunately, this seemed to get their notice.</p><p>"And you are...?" The guitarist asked, raising his voice to carry clearly over the music.</p><p>"Ah..." Benny turned to the table beside him where all three occupants were looking at him expectantly. "The name's Benny."</p><p>"Well, Benny. Do you know our friends over there?" Asked the smaller guy, shifting his gaze between his bandmates and Dean and Cas at the bar.</p><p>"I know my friend over there."</p><p>"Alright." The guitarist growled, sitting up and resting his arms on the table now. "Who is that guy?"</p><p>"That's Dean." Benny said simply, taking a pull on his beer to hide his grin.</p><p>"Okay." The guy said getting annoyed. "And who is Dean when he's not hitting on my brother?"</p><p>Benny looked at the guy again, the low collared shirt, the crossed arms, the golden hair hanging in his face and the glare in his eyes that showed he was serious. Brother. Benny didn't know much about the band, but he knew from the look on this guys’ face, and the looks on his friends faces either side, you didn't want to mess with Castiel. Poor Dean.</p><p>-</p><p>"From where I stand you have three options Castiel." Dean said leaning into Cas. "Option one. we part ways here, no hard feelings." Cas smirked at him turning his words against him again. "Option two. you give me your number and so we can see each other again. Or option three... come home with me tonight?" Dean said, wanting nothing more than to close the distance between them. But Cas seemed set on keeping some space there. "I will warn you, if you take option three you won't be leaving until I get your number."</p><p>Cas laughed at this, shaking his head.</p><p>"You're a cocky one, aren't you?" He questioned. </p><p>Dean might have been worried at the words if Cass eyes hadn't been on his mouth. Cas reached into his pocket pulling out his phone and handing it to Dean. Dean turned the phone over in his hands with a smile. He plugged his number into the contacts list and save it under 'smokin hot guy' just to be a smart arse, before sending a smiley face via text to his phone. Dean handed the phone back and watched Cass reaction to the contact name.</p><p>Cas raised his eyebrow and suppressed a grin at the contact details on the screen. He tapped the phone on the bar before locking it and sliding it back into his jeans. Dean was wearing a shit-eating grin on his face that he wanted to wipe clean off, preferably with his tongue. </p><p>"We finish at midnight. Give me say... 20 to pack up?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Where will I find you?"</p><p>Deans expression went from shit-eating grin to I'm picturing you naked in my head. The instantaneous change brought a smirk to his face.</p><p>"Umm..." Dean managed. "Pool tables"</p><p>"I'll see you then." Cas said in his ear, before turning to leave without another word.</p><p>Dean stood there, drooling after him, not quite sure what had just happened.</p><p>Cas made his way to the lounge looking for his band mates, only to find three at the same table with a surprising addition to their group. He sauntered up to them, kicking the back of Gabriel's chair to get their attention. </p><p>"Wingman, what are you doing here?" He questioned, looking between Benny and his brother.</p><p>"I was kidnapped." Benny replied looking up at Cas, like he wasn't sure if he had just been rescued or if things had just gotten worse.</p><p>"Huh." He said resting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, with a slight squeeze. "It's about time we head back. Don't you think?"</p><p>Gabriel smiled innocently up at him.</p><p>"You might be right." He answered, standing up.</p><p>-</p><p>Cas didn't ask what they had been talking to Benny about before they went back on stage, but he sure as hell asked while they were packing up.</p><p>"We didn't do anything!" Gabe claimed, as they manoeuvred their equipment out of the back door and into the street where Kevin’s van was waiting. </p><p>"What the devil are you talking about Cassy?" Balthazar piped in. "Who is Benny? and why would I talk to him?"</p><p>"Not you Balth." He responded, helping load Ash’s drums and scrubbing his face with his hands. "These three, over here." He gestured to Gabe, Meg and Kevin.</p><p>"Cool. It's not me!" Ash laughed packing away his equipment and securing them into place in the van.</p><p>"We were just talking to him Castiel." Kevin explained, "We didn't know he was friends with Dean at the start."</p><p>"And you just happened to come across the friend of the guy I'm sleeping with purely by accident?" He asked sarcastically. </p><p>"Relax Clarence." Meg added, passing Ash the last guitar and closing the van door when he jumped out. "All he told us was that your Dean is a good guy that he's been friends with for years. Nothing else."</p><p>"He told us that Dean's a mechanic." Kevin smiled, trying to reassure him.</p><p>"See I didn't do anything!" Gabe defended again.</p><p>"I thought it was just a one-night stand Cassy. Are you telling me you’re seeing him again?" Balthazar looked around the faces of his friends in confusion.</p><p>"He was at the bar with him during the break." Meg winked at Balthazar.</p><p>"Bloody hell!"</p><p>"Are you sure nothing else was said? He looked pretty harassed from what I saw." He demanded again.</p><p>"We didn't have a whole lot of time to extract information you know." Gabe sassed.</p><p>Cas looked around their faces. Gabriel's uncaring sass, Megs amusement, Kevin's quiet guilty expression and in comparison, Balthazar looked like he had been slapped and couldn't configure out why, whereas Ash was leaning against the van looking like he was watching his favourite program.</p><p>"Alright, fine." He submitted, raising his hands in defeat. "Just stay out of it next time."</p><p>"No can-do, Cassy. I think I have the right to know who's screwing my brother." Gabe said fixing him with a big brother look that said he wasn't backing down.</p><p>"Whatever.” Cas said throwing his hands in the air. “I'll see you tomorrow." </p><p>"Wait.... Cassy, wait!" Gabe said moving forward, catching the edge of his shirt. "I didn't... I'm not trying to be an arse."</p><p>"I know," he conceded with a sigh, "I love you. I do. But if this is a mistake Gabe.... It's one I need to make for myself... Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Gabe admitted quietly, somewhat defeated. Honestly, he'd rather a screaming match over logic. "Just... be careful please..."</p><p> Castiel didn't want to admit the need to be cautious, but he couldn't refuse his brothers pure intentions. Gabriel had always wanted to keep him safe, even when he couldn't. Gabe’s sincere concern managed to take the edge of his annoyance.</p><p>"I love you Gabe."</p><p>"Yeah, I love you too."</p><p>Cas left with a smile. Thinking that as much as he loved his brother, he was going to have to explain his interference with Deans friend.</p><p>Cas was stopped several times as he walked back through the club, on his way to the pool hall by eager fans, some-thing he didn't enjoy but on the same token couldn't turn down for the band’s sake. When he found Dean playing a game against his wingman, he took a moment leaning on the wall to watch their playful banter, completely undisturbed by his brother’s interference. Dean had his back to him, giving Benny shit over his inadequate abilities as he won the game. With Deans back turned, Benny was the first to spot him, winking at Cas as Dean won the game.</p><p>Dean did a small dance, rubbing it in Benny's face before Benny pointed in his direction with a smirk. The embarrassment on Deans face only lasted a second. </p><p>"Cas!" He said almost reverently, before walking over to him. "How long have you been here?"</p><p>"Long enough to see your victory dance." Cas admitted, pulling him in to kiss his neck.</p><p>The look on Deans face made him grin. The surprise and utter longing that took hold pleased Castiel more than anything. One of the things he liked most about Dean was how easy he was to read. </p><p>"Benny," he started, placing an arm around Dean and leading them both to the table. "I hope they weren't too rude... were they?" He asked earnestly.</p><p>"Don't worry about it..." Benny drawled, waving him off with his beer. "I've had worse from brothers."</p><p>Dean pulled back out of Cass arm, glancing between the two of them, and Cas made no move to stop him.</p><p>"What... What happened?" He asked seriously. Cas ran his hands through his hair, worried at how Dean might react to this.</p><p>"It's... nothing" Benny started.</p><p>"My brother cornered Benny earlier to ask about you."</p><p>"Nothing too drastic. I've had worse."</p><p>Dean looked shocked, as he stared between the two. The best friend he'd always trusted, trying to brush it off and the man he cared for, not willing to lie about it. He ran his hand through his hair wondering what the fuck he had missed.</p><p>"What happened?" He repeated slowly.</p><p>"I found Benny cornered by a few of my bandmates after I left you. My brother included." Cas admitted without hesitation. "I'm not entirely sure what happened there."</p><p>"Nothing serious." Benny stated. He waited for Dean to focus on him. "They only cornered me because they were concerned about Castiel here. They care for him. That's all."</p><p>Benny looked between them, hoping this would sink in for them both. Hell. They hadn't asked anything he wouldn't ask himself in that situation. But Dean being the protective A-hole he was, Benny didn't want him choosing to protect him over Cas on this. He watched as Dean scrutinised both of them before relaxing.</p><p>"Okay." He said throwing his hands up in surrender. "You’re sure?" he directed at Benny.</p><p>"Yeah, brother" Benny said sincerely.</p><p>"Okay. Can't argue with that." He said looking at Cas. "I have a little brother too... I'd probably be worse to be honest”.</p><p>Cas laughed to release the tension. Glad that Benny was so cool with this.</p><p>"Are we good then?"</p><p>"Yeah, we're good."</p><p>-</p><p>Benny and Dean played another game as Cas stole Deans beer and watched. The mood was considerably lighter than he had anticipated. But that didn't stop Benny from taking advantage of Dean leaving to use the restroom to ask why Cas had raised the issue to begin with. </p><p>"I'm not gonna sell you out. You know that right?" Benny had asked.</p><p>"I told Dean I wouldn't lie to him." Cas stated in return. "I don't want to screw things up through omission wingman."</p><p>Despite the fact that they barely knew each other, Benny had to respect the fact that Cas was falling just as hard as his friend. Not wanting even the smallest of issues to be left unacknowledged meant that he wanted more, and he didn't want anything to fuck that up now or later. Benny had a pretty good bullshit meter, this guy never hesitated. Despite his badass appearance, Benny had no doubt that every word out of his mouth was the truth. He liked that. Dean deserved that. Without words, Benny and Castiel struck an easy truth in that moment.</p><p>-</p><p>Dean had insisted on stopping at a late-night diner on the way home. After last night, he had asked Cas what he had eaten last and when, Cas had tentatively admitted that the last thing he had eaten was a ham and cheese sandwich at practice that afternoon.</p><p>The diner was clean and covered in pastel colours and vintage posters. One of those places that made their staff wear frilly pink aprons and bright lipstick as part of the uniform. Dean and Cas stood out like a sore thumb. But the décor provided them with endless entertainment, imagining how the downtrodden housewives in their advertisements would rebel against their oh-so-smug male counterparts. They decided poison would be the weapon of choice as most were depicted making or serving food, and little Suzie who was delighted to receive a doll for Christmas would become and axe-murder later in life. There was just some-thing in her eyes. But the food was good, and they were comfortable kicking back and enjoying each other’s company despite the dead eyes of the night shift staff.</p><p>By the time they walked into Deans place, all worry and tension they had held earlier had dissipated. Leaving them relaxed and happy as they flopped onto the couch 2am discussing whether or not finishing your education was important if you weren't planning on going into an academic field. Cas felt that education was still important regardless of what position you held in the work force. Dean however, having already dropped out of high school early to complete a mechanics qualification while working full time, felt that training in your field was more important than generalised studies that the schooling system offered.</p><p>"If you’re going to make it as a band, isn't it more important to have a good knowledge of the music industry and connections in it than graduating with straight A's?" Dean asked shifting to lay back against Cass chest, in between his legs.</p><p>"Of course, those things are important as well. I'm just saying that education is important because what happens if the band fails? How many jobs am I going to find with my only employment history being sang in a bar for three years?" Cass responded, running his fingers up and down Deans arm.</p><p>"Alright, I'll concede that point. That would suck."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"But you have to admit not all work requires a formal education. If I had finished high school before starting my apprenticeship, I'd still be working on it now. Which is no help to any-one when I have bills to pay and a kid to feed."</p><p>"I get it. And I understand why you did things that way." Cass reassured him, he hadn't intended to sound judgemental. "Question, what would you have done if you didn't have to worry about Sammy? Would you have finished school then?"</p><p>Dean thought about that for a few minutes, the reality was he never really gave it much thought before. Everything had always been about how to survive till next week, for years. What he hadn't mentioned to Cas was how he working a full-time job at night to pay the bills while he did the apprenticeship through the day. He had barely seen Sammy or any-one else outside of weekends for a few years. Probably why he enjoyed being at home so much now.</p><p>"Probably, I think I would still have ended up in mechanics though." He considered. "I might have looked into engineering if I had the chance, that would be fun."</p><p>"So, mechanical engineering?" Cas asked. "Is that some-thing you might consider after Sammy goes to college?"</p><p>"Honestly, my first thing would be helping him pay off as much as we could. Try and reduce the amount of debt he'll be in when he graduates, but after that maybe..."</p><p>"Tell him to start applying for scholarships and grants. That can help reduce the debt if he keeps his grades up."</p><p>"That won't be a problem." Dean chuckled. "He's a giant nerd, and smart as a whip."</p><p>Cas laughed, kissing the top of Deans head. "Sound like he and I would get along."</p><p>"No, you're a badass. The only badass Sammy likes is me. Unless you’re telling me you're a closet nerd under all those tattoos?"</p><p>"Bitch, I might be." He sassed.</p><p>"You're kidding right?... right?" Dean asked sitting up to look at him.</p><p>Cas shrugged his shoulder and smirked at Dean.</p><p>"You got a problem with nerds?" He challenged sweetly.</p><p>Dean looked at him, sprawled across the couch, legs spread where Dean had previously been laying. Sexy as hell. With his shirt riding up to expose his nicely toned body and arms now resting carelessly behind his head. Damn.</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Dean crawled over him, hovering his body above Cass and sinking them into a deep kiss. Every time that they talked Dean discovered things about him that both confused and delighted him. He would never have pictured him as a nerd, hell he couldn't picture Cas in school at all. He seemed more like the type to skip class and pick fights with guys twice the size of him just for the hell of it. Not the type to sit in class actually taking notes. It wasn't a bad thing. Dean tried to picture it but all he came up with was Cas laughing maniacally as some-thing explodes in the chem lab. He could picture that without any problems.</p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice to lift his arms as Cas pulled his shirt off. He simple set about ridding Cas of his own clothes in return. As quickly as he could while he continued to get lost in Cass kisses.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas groaned when he was down to his underwear. “We should move to the bedroom.”</p><p>Dean shook his head and continued kisses his way down to Cas collar bone. “I want you here.”</p><p>Cas groaned as he rolled his hips against him. “Condoms, Dean.” He growled in warning as Dean gazed his teeth over his shoulder.</p><p>“Fine.” Dean groaned in frustration, pushing himself up off the couch and out of Cass arms. “Stay here.”</p><p>Dean stumbled over his feet on the way down the hall, glad that he had thought to stop and stock up on condoms and lube for the first time in months, that afternoon. He wasn’t sure then if Cas would be coming back at any point, but he was hoping that he would and he wanted to be prepared. He considered it a smart move now that Cas was in his house for the second night in a row and hoped that they might make this a more regular occurrence.</p><p>Cas was sitting up on the couch when he came back and Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t pause to appreciate the sight of the sex haired musician stretching out and waiting for him. </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t appreciate the view,” Cas eyed him, throwing an arm over the back of the couch. “But I prefer to show my appreciation through touch.”</p><p>Dean cursed as heat rushed to his face. It wasn’t often that he caught off guard, but Cass blatant and unrepentant desire for him had him blushing like a schoolgirl. All he could think about is what Cas planned to do with, the things Dean hadn’t done with any-one else but felt so damn good that he was left desperate for more.</p><p>Cas didn’t waste anytime once he was in grabbing distance, stripping him of his underwear and pulling him onto his lap. Dean caught himself with a hand on the couch, either side of Cas, cursing as he realised what Cas was thinking as he roamed his hands up his body and pulled him into a searing kiss. Dean pushed his nerves to the back off his mind as he lost himself in the feeling of Cas. Enjoying each teasing stroke, each roll of his hips and that thing he was doing with his tongue that managed to pull moan after moan from him. He was almost desperate when Cas slipped the first finger into him, watching as he arched up in pleasure with a smug grin on his face. He had accused Dean of being cocky earlier that night and now that description could best be applied to Cas as he worked Dean open. It shouldn’t have been so hot, but who was he kidding, Cas taking control of him was something Dean wasn’t sure he could not be turned on by.</p><p>“Fuck you’re beautiful.” Cas groaned as he pulled back to roll the condom on himself.</p><p>Dean chuckled before he could stop himself. “You like me being on top?”</p><p>Cas bit his lip and moved until the head of his cock was brushing Deans entrance. “Yes.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Dean groaned as Cas gripped his hips and waited for Dean to sink down on him. “Fuck!”</p><p>Cas let him take control, a prospect that was both hot and terrifying, encouraging him to set his own pace. Placing hot kisses over his neck and chest, leaving one or two marks as he went, while one hand roamed, massaging his ass and thighs and the other clasped around his arousal. Leaving him in the incredible position of pushing back onto Cass cock, or up into his hand. As Dean stuttered into maddening urgency, Cas groaned praises and encouragement into his neck, thrusting into him as Dean went over the edge in orgasmic bliss.</p><p>Dean collapsed into him, as Cas came down from his own high, panting and cursing. “You’re killing me, Cas.” He said nipping at his jaw. “I’m not sure if I can move.”</p><p>Cas ran his hands up and down his back with a low chuckle. “Unfortunately, you can’t fall asleep here, either. We’ll have to make it to the bedroom because I for one need to clean up, possibly a shower, probably a shower.”</p><p>“Are you saying I need to get up?” Dean whined softly nuzzling his neck.</p><p>“I could carry you?” Cas offered.</p><p>-</p><p>Cas woke alone in the morning. That would have been a problem if he hadn't smelt the coffee wafting into the room. He rubbed his eyes and got up to raid Deans draws for a pair of boxers. Finding what he was after turned out to be pretty easy. The draws were all neatly arranged in clear piles unlike his own draws that he shoved his clothes in at random never quite having the time to organise them. He threw the boxers on and headed out to find Dean, cracking the cupboard door open on the way just to see if that was neat too. It was.</p><p>He found Dean in the kitchen, wearing nothing but boxers himself, flipping pancakes and humming along to the music play through a speaker in the lounge room. He noted the coffee sitting in the pot ready and waiting with two mugs next to it. It struck him how comfortable he was standing half naked, watching a man make him breakfast. A man he hadn't known 48 hours ago. Cas walked over and wrapped his arms around Deans waist, resting his head on Deans should.</p><p>"Looks good."</p><p>"Me or the food?" Dean smiled.</p><p>"Both." Cas said kissing his neck. "How do you take it?"</p><p>"What?! Take what?"</p><p>The concern in his eyes was adorable.</p><p>"I'm asking about the coffee Dean. Not how you want to take me." Cas laughed. "But... I mean... If you have a preference, feel free to share." </p><p>"Ha ha." Dean answered dryly. "Black is fine for me."</p><p>He stepped away to make the coffee only to be pulled into Deans arms a moment later. Now looking directly into his face Dean was smirking.</p><p>"The shower sounds like a good idea." </p><p>"Really." he replied, as Dean ran his hands down his back and brought them to rest on his ass. "I think we can handle that."</p><p>Dean kissed him long, slow and deep.</p><p>"We should eat first though."</p><p>The coffee was good, the pancakes were great, and the shower was even better.</p><p>Cas found his phone afterward, still in the pocket of his jeans, and was pleased to find only two text messages from his brother that morning rather than the continuous missed calls he had gotten yesterday. He shot off a quick reply stating that, yes, he was alive and, yes, he would be at practice later. While he was checking his phone, Dean had gone through and emptied the rest of his pockets, planning to throw their clothes in the machine straight away.</p><p>"I didn't realise you smoked Cas." He said holding up a packet of cigarettes and his zippo. </p><p>"There not open." He defended quickly, not recognising that he had no reason to be defensive, before seeing the shock on Deans face and realising he might have to explain that further now. "I used to smoke. As in past tense. I've been off them for about a year now, same time the band started getting regular gigs actually." He elaborated, moving to grab his stuff of Dean, who was staring at him intently. "I'll admit I break every now and then when life turns to crap. But. I haven't had one in months." He dropped them on the counter to deal with later. "I just like having them on hand, as a kind of stress relief just knowing it's there."</p><p>Dean considered this for a minute while he picked up the rest of their scattered clothes.</p><p>"So, when did you start. Smoking that is?" He asked before wandering down the hall to dump the clothes in the wash.</p><p>"When I was eleven or twelve... I think."</p><p> The expression on Deans face when he came back, was that of pure horror. "Why Cas.... What happened that lung cancer sounded like a good idea?"</p><p>He was dreading this. Which was why he was so defensive in the first place. It hadn't even been two days.</p><p>"I told you I wouldn't lie to you." He said slowly. "But that's something I'm not ready to discuss Dean." He added seriously. "Can you accept that?"</p><p>He was avoiding Deans gaze. And they both knew it. Dean could feel the tension radiating of Cas. His jaw was tense, his muscles coiled. Whatever the reason. It was bad. Dean knew he had two options here 1. he could push it, and chances where Cas would walk out of his life and never look back. 2. He could let it go, and trust that Cas would tell him when he was ready. If they made it that far. The only thing Dean knew for sure.... was that he wanted Cas to trust him. With everything. So, if he had to wait it out, he would. God knew, Dean had his own issues he wasn't ready to share yet.</p><p>He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay... No pressure, Cas." He reassured.</p><p>Cas looked at him. Then down and away again. Emotions clearly unsettled within him. He tried once... Then twice, to try and explain himself again before Dean placed both hands on his shoulders. Forcing him to look at him.</p><p>"You won't lie to me... and I won't lie to you." Dean said carefully. "That's the deal right. I'm not always the best with my feelings Cas. So, if you need time. I get it." He said, reaching out to cup Cass face gently. "No need to explain. I can wait, alright?"</p><p>When Cas didn't answer, Dean pulled him in closer. "I'm not walking away Castiel."</p><p>Cas clung on to him. He hadn't thought old memories could still make him lose his balance. Yesterday he would not have thought twice about the smokes in his pocket or why they were there. He certainly would not have felt the need to explain it, to any-one let alone a half-naked, near stranger. He hated feeling this needy and vulnerable, but he couldn't deny how safe he felt in Deans arms. He wasn't sure what scared him more.</p><p>After he had collected himself enough to pull away from Deans embrace and return to the task of cleaning up and getting dressed, Dean made the suggestion of going out to lunch before he had to be at practice. Okay, he didn't exactly suggest lunch. It was more expressing a desire for pie. Specifically, Ellen's pie at Harville's. </p><p>"Have you been to Harville's before?" Dean asked on the drive over. </p><p>Cas was considerably more comfortable wearing his now clean clothes from Friday night, instead of dressing in Deans like he had yesterday. Although he was wishing he had brought those aviators to the show with him, as the sun hit him in the face on their way.</p><p>"A couple of times. Though I didn't eat there."</p><p>Dean looked at him shocked.</p><p>"You have no idea what your missing Cas. Ellens' cooking is heaven!"</p><p>"Do you know her personally or just her food?" Cas questioned at his clear knowledge of the owner.</p><p>"Ellen married my boss, Bobby. She kind of adopted Sammy and I when things got hard a few years back." Dean explained. "I spent a bit of time working her bar for her too."</p><p>"Really. When?"</p><p>Cas considered how close he must be with the owners wondering if he was also familiar with Ash as well. </p><p>"A couple of years back now, while I was doing my apprenticeship with Bobby."</p><p> Harville's was a more rustic bar and grill type place than most places in the area. Cas wouldn't be surprised if the building had stood as the cornerstone for the city around it. But don't be fooled, it wasn't run down or in disrepair. Quite the opposite. The floor was clean and polished hardwood, the grill side sported comfortable booths and varying sized wooden tables and chairs all well maintained. The bar held bar stools around smaller tables and those comfortable pool tables Ash swore by. Cas was interested to see the steady flow of customers through both sections. He had only been here late at night before when it was empty of all occupants other than the steadfast regulars. They got a booth to the side in between the two sections where they could watch the pool tables from their seats.</p><p>Their waitress was a bubbly young blonde. Whose was face morphed into a flirtatious smile when she spotted the green-eyed beauty across from him.</p><p>"Dean. I haven't seen you around in a while." She all but purred.</p><p>"Sorry Jo. I've been busy." Dean replied ignoring her tone.</p><p>"Mum will be happy to see you. Do you want the regular?" She asked with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, that works for me."</p><p>"And your friend?" She asked looking at Cas for the first time.</p><p>He looked at her in confused amusement for a moment, before ordering burger from the menu. She smiled brightly telling them the order would be right out and winking at Dean as she left. Dean reading the baffled expression on his face attempted to explain that Jo was Ellens' daughter, who had unfortunately been crushing on him for a few years, but he only saw her as a sister.</p><p>"Have you considered letting her know that?"</p><p>"You sound a little jealous there Cas." Dean laughed, moving his legs to rest against Cass under the table.</p><p>"Not sure I've ever seen some-thing so blatant and unrequited. Surely if she's liked you for years, she knows that you're not interested?" He evaded.</p><p>"I thought being a teenage crush, she'd get over it soon enough. I didn't want to be mean about it. But I wasn't expecting her to carry the torch this far."</p><p>A middle-aged woman brought their food out to them with the ease and expertise of some-one who had be doing it their whole life. Unlike most waitresses she didn't put the food down with a pleasant smile.</p><p>"Where the hell have you been boy?" She demanded, straightening up with her hands on her hips. "What do I have to do to get a damned phone call?"</p><p>"Sorry Ellen." Dean shrunk down slightly. "You already know I'm okay though. Bobby would tell you if I wasn't" he defended. </p><p>"Boy. That is not the point. And you know full well Bobby is hopeless."</p><p>Cas chuckled at the sight of Dean cowering before this woman. It caught her attention quickly.</p><p>"Are you gonna introduce me to your friend now, Dean." She commanded.</p><p>Dean cleared his throat and sat up again. </p><p>"Cas this is Ellen... Ellen this is Castiel." </p><p>“Castiel, huh?” Ellen said looking him over as he offered his hand. “Kind of an unusual name, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Can never find my name on a mug.” He joked easily. “It’s good to meet you, Ellen.”</p><p>As Cas said the obligatory 'nice to meet you' a loud crash came from the bar. They all turned around to see what happened. He recognised Ash swaying as he looked at the mess of broken glasses around his feet, a large man with a furious expression, shoved him in the chest and proceeded to storm out of the door. Calm quickly turned to panic as he spotted the red liquid dripping down his friends’ arms as he blinked at the mess of beer and glass around his feet.</p><p>"Fuck me!" He exclaimed loudly, forgetting that he was currently surrounded by a diner full of customers. "He's fucking drunk!"</p><p>He jumped himself to his feet heading directly for his friend. Ash, who was still trying to figure out how he ended up covered in beer and glass, didn't see Cas until he was being hauled off to the bathrooms by the scruff of his neck. </p><p>-</p><p>"So... I take it that's Ash's Castiel then." Ellen asked as the other staff rushed to clean the mess.</p><p>"You know him?" Dean asked, staring at the door Cas and his friend had disappeared behind.</p><p>"Heard of him. I know he's done a lot to keep Ash in line for the past couple of years. This is the first time I've met him though." She said raising an eyebrow at Dean. "How did you meet him before me?"</p><p>"Met him at the Bar they play in the other night." He replied. "I didn't realise the mullet dude was one of yours though?"</p><p>"He's a smart kid, but troubled you know. We've tried to help him, but nothing seemed to work. Not until he met Castiel." she couldn't hide the tinge of resentment. "I don't know why, but that boy got Ash out of the pit he had buried himself in and back on his feet. It was more than I could ever do."</p><p>Dean stared after them, contemplating what Ellen had said. Cas had saved him. Kept him straight when no-one else could. He had never met some-one that Ellen couldn't straighten out and her defeated tone surprised him.</p><p>"Still got that first aid kit?"</p><p>Ellen looked at him and smiled. "You know where it is. Knock yourself out." she looked at the untouched food on the table. "I'll put this in the kitchen till you’re ready, shall I?"</p><p>"Thanks Ellen."</p><p>He found Cas in the men's room with a miserable looking Ash staring into space as Cas picked the glass out of his arms.</p><p>"Jesus." he said watching the blood pooling in his hands before dripping over him, Cas and the floor. "It didn't look that bad."</p><p>"It's not as bad as it looks." Cas said glancing at him while he continued picking out the glass. "It looks worse because he's drunk of his arse. Alcohol thins your blood out."</p><p>Dean studied Cas in the mirror. He was meticulously going over Ash's wound making sure he didn't miss any glass. But what struck him most was in their short acquaintance; he had never seen Cas so completely devoid of emotions. There was no trace of the smile he usually had when he looked at Dean. There wasn't any sadness or anger, just a blank slate that had his heart dropping into his stomach.</p><p>"I've got the first aid kit. What can I do?" He asked setting up the kit on the other side of Ash.</p><p>"That arm is clear." he gestured to the arm next to Dean. "Run it under cold water, dry it off, hold it up and keep pressure on any spots that keep bleeding."</p><p>"Alright." </p><p>He watched Cas out of the corner of his eye, while doing as he was told. Ash, however, was staring directly at Cas waiting for his attention while Cas remained focused on cleaning him up. Ellen was going to have a fit if she saw the state of this bathroom. He was already making a mental checklist of all the things he would need in order to clean it up when they were done with Ash.</p><p>With all the cuts cleaned Ash was sporting bandages that wrapped around each hand and halfway up his forearms to cover the worst of it. Dean excused himself to pack away the first aid kit and fetch Ellens cleaning gear. He was about to enter the bathroom again when the conversation caught his attention and brought him to a halt.</p><p>"I swear it was an accident Cassy."</p><p>"You need to talk to me Ash, if this is like last time?"</p><p>"It's not, okay." Dean could hear the sigh that followed, but he wasn't sure which one it came from. "I had a bad night alright. But I didn't mean to do this. It was not intentional. Come on, you know when I'm lying Cassy."</p><p>"Tell me about your night then Ash."</p><p>"It was... I dunno man.... I don't really know what happened. I just felt like I got hit with a semi. Nothing actually happened."</p><p>"Maybe you should come and stay with us for a few days."</p><p>"No"</p><p>"I don't want you on your own if this is happening Ash. I want to know you're safe."</p><p>"I know and I appreciate it, but I'm okay. I'll knock off the drinking for a few days and get my head right."</p><p>"And you'll call me. I mean it. If it starts again, you call me!"</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Dean sensing the moment was over, headed inside to start cleaning. Ash was still on the counter, not looking too concerned about moving just yet, while Cas stood beside him scrubbing his hands down in the sink.</p><p>"Everything okay?" he asked tentatively.</p><p>Cas looked at him with a small smile, enough to ease the concern he had held earlier.</p><p>"Yeah. We're good."</p><p>Ash looking more alive, flicked his attention in between the two of them as Dean started wiping down the countertops and walls where blood had been splashed.</p><p>"So, this is the guy?" Ash asked.</p><p>"Yep, Ash meet Dean. Dean this is Ash." Cas introduced them, as Ash continued to size him up.</p><p>"Meg was right, he is pretty."</p><p>..</p><p>When the impala pulled up at the front of Kevin's house this time, it carried three occupants not two. Deciding that Ash was in no state to be driving anywhere Dean offered him a lift. They were headed to the same place anyway. Ash hopped out squinting in the sunlight.</p><p>"You coming, Cassy?"</p><p>"I'll be right behind you" Cas replied, making no move to leave. Ash took the hint and meandered down the drive, swinging his bandaged arms by his side. </p><p>"You didn't answer me," Dean prompted.</p><p>"I have to get up in the morning. I have school."</p><p>"So do I. I have work. I can drop you off you know." </p><p>"But I'll need my car to get home." Cas argued sternly. If Cas had been anything less than happy in his presence before the incident with Ash, then Dean would have accepted the refusal without comment, but he was sure that the change in Castiels mood was more than a simple desire to shake off his one (two) nightstand.</p><p>"You're worried about him."</p><p>"Of course, I'm worried about him." Cas bit out, showing the first real sign of emotion in hours.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Cas turned in his seat to look directly at him for the first time that trip.</p><p>"Cut the crap Dean. I could see the shadow of your feet under the door." He said referring to earlier. "You're not as subtle as you think."</p><p>"Okay, you want to tell me what happened last time that's got you so freaked out?"</p><p>Cas was silent, weighing up what he could and could not tell him. "I met Ash at a house party downtown a couple of years ago. In the bathroom actually. Drunk of his ass with a bottle of Jack and every bottle of prescription drugs he could find in the house. Painkillers, sleeping pills, anti-depressants the lot. He looked up at me and asked what was better, a cocktail of drugs or a noose." </p><p>Dean had though along the lines of suicide when he had overheard them earlier, but it was a bit more confronting to hear that Cas had practically waked in on it.</p><p>"Needless to say, that sobered me up pretty quick." Cas continued. "I stayed there with him for the rest of the night. Convinced him in the end to come home with me. He ended up living with us for near four months before he was comfortable enough to be on his own again. By that time, we had started the band up. I think that helped him a lot...<br/>If he calls, I want to know that I'm in a position to get to him. You understand?"</p><p>"Yeah, I understand." He said after a moment, "I didn't mean to be a pushy prick. It's just... the look on your face when I walked into that bathroom. Ash seemed more with it than you did, and I don't want you to leave without knowing that you're okay again."</p><p>Cas, whose face had remained carefully blank for the past few hours now softened with a small smile as he listened.</p><p>"Will you consider staying with me tonight if I promise that if Ash rings, I'll drive. If you're worried, we can drop him of tonight and I can ask Ellen to keep an eye out for him as well."</p><p>"And how would I get my car."</p><p>"I can drop you off at your house in the morning and you can drive yourself to school. Sound good?"</p><p>Cas grabbed the front of his shirt and used it to pull him in for a soft kiss.</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>*****</p><p>Cas didn't come out to the bar during intermission that night. Ash's bandages were almost soaked through with blood thanks to the aggravation that came with beating the crap out of the drums for hours. He sent of a quick message to Dean to let him know and confirm that they were still on for later. He spent his break stemming the bleeding with ice before cleaning and re-dressing his hands. Ash seemed to find it all terribly amusing. Rambling on about how badass he must look to the crowd as the white bandages slowly turned red. While he didn't disagree on that he was still too concerned about his friend’s wellbeing to enjoy it in the same way. Honestly, he was more annoyed at the fact that he was the only one to stay behind with Ash. The rest of the group, Balthazar included, had disappeared into the bar early and had not returned until Cas was getting ready to track them down. Even more strange, they all came back at once looking way too calm to have been harassed into coming back. He decided that whatever they had been up too, could wait until later as they made their way back out on stage.</p><p>Dean found them out back as they packed up after the show. Ash was propped up against the wall holding ice packs to his arm under instruction from Cas as the rest of them loaded up the equipment. Meg was the first to spot him, smacking Gabe's chest with the back of her hand to get his attention.</p><p>"What the shit!" Gabe straightened up glaring at Deans entrance. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Dean ignored his brother’s outburst. A quick surveillance of where each band member stood, and he chose to lean on the wall beside Ash with a quiet greeting.</p><p>"He's here for me." Cas stated simply, "and Ash."</p><p>Gabe whipped around to look at him. "And Ash?" He questioned slowly.</p><p>"We're going to drop him off at Ellen's tonight."</p><p>"Who the hell is Ellen?" He stood looking between Cas and Ash.</p><p>"Ellen Harville of Harville's Bar" Ash piped in.</p><p>"How do you know this Ellen, Cas?" Meg slammed the vans door.</p><p>"I don't. I only met her today." He admitted, "Dean knows her." He added watching his brother glare at Dean again.</p><p>"Knock it off Gabriel. It's his choice."</p><p>"It's the third night in a row. I'd like to know a bit more about this asshole, if that's okay with you lot."</p><p>"Maybe try talking to your brother then." Cas said putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, "Instead of yelling at every-one."</p><p>Gabe knocked his hand aside, turning to face him. "Fine. Dinner tomorrow, baby brother?" He said sweetly.</p><p>"Sounds delightful!" Cas mimicked the sickly-sweet tone.</p><p>Gabe punched him in the arm before heading to his car without another word.</p><p>"If we're done here. I've got places to be." Meg wandered off, messing up Cass hair as she passed.</p><p>It might be the closest she got to showing affection. Balthazar stood next to Dean saying some-thing quietly before saluting the group and disappearing around the corner as Kevin told him he'd see him tomorrow and jumped in the van.</p><p>"What is his problem with me?" Dean pushed off the wall, moving to greet him.</p><p>"It's not you, Dean." Cas sighed.</p><p>"It's the fact you're screwing his brother."</p><p>"Thank-you Ash."</p><p>Dean chuckled as Cas ran his hands over his face, trying to relieve the tension building in his head. Letting his head drop back with his eyes closed, he felt his hands being replaced by Dean's. Massaging the back of his neck and down along his shoulders. His touch eased his muscles.</p><p>"Rough day?" Dean asked quietly.</p><p>"I've had better." He felt Dean press his lips to his temple.</p><p>"Come on. We're not done yet."</p><p>He watched as Dean headed off towards the Impala and motioned for Ash to follow with him.</p><p>Harville's was quite when they walked in. The grill had been shut down for the night and the staff were finishing up their final wipe-down for the evening, while they had maybe ten stragglers at the bar that looked as though they had been there several years all ready. Dean thought he actually recognised a couple from when he worked the bar here. It wouldn't surprise him to find these same guys occupying the stools here in five years’ time. They looked like a fixture.</p><p>Cas had snagged the fresh bandages and disinfectant Dean had stopped for earlier and followed Ash through the back where he was assuming his room was. He on the other hand, heading through the restaurant in search of Ellen. Years of working here had taught him that she liked to do the books in a clean booth at the end of the night. He got lucky when he came across Ellen and Bobby holed up together going over their paperwork. He had always loved watching the unique version of snark and love that seemed to define their relationship. Dean dropped into the open seat next to Bobby, gaining their attention.</p><p>"Two visits in one day? What's going on?"</p><p>"What the hell boy, don't you know what time it is?"</p><p>These reactions were common from these two, and comforting Dean found.</p><p>"You both know full well I've pulled later nights than this and still made it to work on time! I thought we could talk for a bit...." He began, unsure of how to word it. "About Ash."</p><p>Ellen studied him for a moment before placing the books and loose papers into a neat pile and sliding them to the side. "What about Ash."</p><p>Without going into detail about the history Cas had given him, he gave Ellen and Bobby the basic run down of Cass concerns and explaining the conversation he had overheard from the two earlier that day. </p><p>"So what are you asking us kid?"</p><p>"Keep an eye on him, where possible and try and keep him off the booze for a while. He's already agreed to it for Cas, but he can't watch him round the clock."</p><p>"Sounds like Castiel would like to do more than that." Ellen said with equal parts of worry and annoyance.</p><p>Cas and Ash picked this moment to appear beside the booth. Ash's hands wrapped in clean bandages now and Cass face a careful mask again as he looked over the three of them.</p><p>"I would. But he would prefer not to move in with me again at this point." Cas directed at Ellen. "Believe me, I've tried to change his mind."</p><p>Bobby's eyebrows rose as he looked between Castiel and Ellen. Both Bobby and Ellen clearly taken aback by his brutal honesty.</p><p>"If it gets bad, I'll go Cassy. But I'm not there yet." Ash said dragging a chair over from a nearby table and sitting down. "Give me a chance to get on top of it here."</p><p>Cas laid a hand on Ash's shoulder with a tight smile.  "I'm allowed to worry about you. And you already know I won't force you. But I'm drying out your room before we leave." He said with a pointed look before disappearing again.</p><p>"I thought you said he was nice Ash." Ellen said grimly, tracing her fingers around the lip of her glass as she stared after Castiel.</p><p>"He is. He just doesn't cope with other people's crap." Ash looked at Ellen. "I'm not the only one here that cares for him Ellen," he gestured to Dean, "Give him a chance will you."</p><p>Ellen sat in silence looking between Ash and Dean clearly outnumbered in her dislike for this guy, while Bobby's eye's remained on Dean.</p><p>"Speaking of which, how did you come to be running around with Ash and his Castiel after midnight?" He asked.</p><p>"I offered." </p><p>Ash laughed. Full bellied, head thrown back laughed as he watched Deans blunt expression as he answered Bobby.</p><p>"Man, don't tell me you're still in the closet!" he calmed down. "Word of advice dude, he won't stick around if you're not out." Dean threw him a bitch face that would rival Sam's.</p><p>"I'm not in the closet! I just didn't think I'd be explaining myself to any-one tonight." He ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>Cas dropped a box filled with half empty bottles loudly on the table behind them, asking Ash what the fuck he had been drinking the night before. Ash shrugged before admitting that he had drunk pretty well everything within reach last night which had Cas shaking his head as he asked Dean for the keys to his car.</p><p>"You didn't go through my porn, did ya?" Ash asked with a grin.</p><p>Castiel looked disgusted at the thought. "Naked women with fake boobs. hmm... Not really my thing is it!"</p><p>Cas smacked the back of Ash's head before accepting the keys Dean held out. Picking up the box again he left for the parking lot.</p><p>"I wasn't kidding Dean." Ash tilted back on his chair, looking after Cas. "You might want to consider that."</p><p>"Are you and this boy...?"</p><p>"Are we what, Bobby." Dean looked pointedly at him.</p><p>"Together." Bobby responded awkwardly.</p><p>Dean sighed heavily running his hand through his hair. "I just met him Bobby. We're not exactly anything at the moment."</p><p>Bobby made a non-committal noise, turning to his whiskey. He never had kids. He had no idea how to broach these subjects with them and no freaking clue what to say next. His only point of comfort at this point was that Ellen looked like she was in the same boat on this one.</p><p>"But you want to be." Ash prompted.</p><p>The heavy hands that came down on Ash's shoulders made him jump. The three at the table watched in surprise as Castiel bent down and whispered something into his ear. Dean couldn't hear the words, but the dark look in Cass eyes coupled with the grip he had on Ash's shoulders convinced him it wasn't good. As Ash raised his hands in surrender, Cas smiled darkly, straightening up and looking around the group again.</p><p>"What is it about you, Castiel, that has my boys wrapped so tightly around your fingers?" Ellen arched her eyebrow at Cas.</p><p>All emotion drained out of Castiel's face like colour. Dean watched as his fingers started taping at one of his pockets. The tension in the group had been fluctuating since he had sat down. Now, it was thick enough to cut with a knife. Nobody dared move as they waited for Castiel's response. When he spoke it came out too formally. Too formally to suit the situation. The only one there who wasn't thrown by this change in his speech was Ash.</p><p>"I am not here for your boys' Ellen. I am here for Ash. I did not do anything to either of them, I can assure you. If you have an issue with their relationships to me, please feel free to take that up with them. If your problem is me, Ellen, I am none of your damn business. And I'm leaving, but before I do, can I borrow that?" He asked Bobby, pointing at the notepad and pen beside him. Bobby slid it over without comment as Cas stepped up to the table. "This is my number, should you need it. I give this to you because I would hope that whatever you think of me, even you can recognise that I want the best for Ash. My phone will be on, feel free to call day or night and I will be here. Do we understand each other?"</p><p>Ellen looked like she had been slapped. Mouth agape and all colour drained from her face. She managed to come to her senses long enough to nod in understanding before Castiel proceeded to walk out without hesitation.</p><p>"Now you've done it." Ash sighed, getting up to follow his friend.</p><p>"What the hell was that about Ellen." Dean demanded.</p><p>"You're asking me to take the word of a guy I know nothing about." she defended weakly. "What do you really know about this guy?"</p><p>To say that Dean was stunned by her reaction would be a resounding understatement. Leaning forward on the table, he replied harshly. "I know that he has had it rough, and he was raised by his brother. I know he's already saved Ash's life once and is trying to protect him again. I know that he has done nothing to offend you, and you're only upset that Ash responds better to Cas than to you."</p><p>... </p><p>Ash found Castiel leaning against the side of Harville's. Turning a pack of cigarettes' in his hands. Taking this as permission Ash pulled out one of his own and lit it up, as he weighed up what to do next. He leaned on the building beside Cas and held his smoke out as an offering.</p><p>"No Ash." Cas smiled sadly, "Thanks though."</p><p>Ash took another drag as Cas stowed the pack back in his pocket and rested his head on the wall. "Take one from me and you don't have to open that pack."</p><p>"That would be cheating, wouldn't it?"</p><p>"I'm surprised you stuck around," he shrugged, "I thought I'd have to chase you down."</p><p>Castiel stared down the darkened street, with trees overhanging the pavement and moonlight illuminating more than uneven streetlights. "It's cool enough," he considered. "Might be a nice night for a run… But it's probably rude to take off with the keys."</p><p>Cas pulled out a set off keys out of his pocket, holding them up for Ash to see. Ash wasn't usually one for psychology, but he felt the need to point out the many ways in which Cas was able to leave the keys and take off, leave them in the ignition, drop them on the seat or hell hand them to Ash himself to give back, there was no real need for Cas to stick around if he didn't want to stay. Ash was right of course. He had made his way home many times before without his car. Taxi. Uber. Train. A few times he had even walked for 3hours just to get home. None of it had ever bothered him before, why stay where you didn't want to be. Even with this knowledge hanging over the two of them Cas made no move to leave, and Ash didn't push any further. Ash knew him well enough not to ask why. It amused him even more knowing that this was a first for him. Sticking around for a guy. </p><p>Dean found them like that. Staring into the distance, side by side. Smoke dangling between Ash's fingers as Cas turned the cigarette pack over in his hands absentmindedly. Neither acknowledged his presence until he stepped in front of Cas running his hands down his arms and stilling his hands. Cas blinked, refocusing on the man in front of him. Dean spent the next few minutes apologising profusely for Ellen's inexplicable behaviour. Swearing that he had never seen her act like that before and had no idea what had come over her. Cas stowed the pack back in his pocket while he rambled. The more he spoke, the more annoyed Cas got. It wasn't his fault Ellen had acted that way. Ellen's problem was her own and no-one else's. Something Cas explained to him after bluntly telling him to shut it and listen. </p><p>Dean hadn't managed to pinpoint what it was about his feeling for Castiel that had him tripping over himself to make sure he was alright, but whatever it was is also responsible for the fact that with Cas in front of him he forgot all about Ash standing beside them and had absolutely no clue that Bobby and Ellen were standing inside watching them as he pulled Cas into a sweet breathless kiss. Thankful that he hadn't blamed him or walked away. None of that mattered. Not with Cass hands on his waist and the taste of him on his lips. Everything else could wait.</p><p>"Let's go home Cas." Dean walked around the car stopping at the driver’s door. </p><p>Cas held up the Impala keys waiting for him to remember. He patted down his pocket with growing confusion, glaring at the ground like it had stolen them.</p><p>"Dean" Cas called when he failed to look up.</p><p>"What...?" Embarrassment crept across his face as he stared at the keys dangling from Cass finger. </p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>Cas tossed the keys at him, which he caught smoothly saving face, then turning to have a quiet word with Ash before climbing into the passenger seat. Ash watched the car turn out of the parking lot with a fresh smoke in his hand and a laugh in his eyes. Dean hadn't said 'my place' and Cas hadn't corrected him.</p><p>Cas grabbed one of Ash's half empty bottles of whisky from the trunk and poured both of them a strong dose. Without a word he handed a glass to Dean and sat down in the lounge room. Dean followed suit taking a seat next to him, which he used to his advantage twisting around to throw his legs up over Deans lap. </p><p>"Hell of a day?"</p><p>"Hell of a day." Cas agreed sipping his whisky.</p><p>"That packet still unopened?"</p><p>He fished the smokes out of his pocket holding them up for Dean to see the shining coating of plastic that still encased it, then tossed the pack carelessly onto the coffee table. Dean smiled softly into his glass.</p><p>"I wouldn't have blamed you."</p><p>"Neither would I." He countered half-heartedly. "What am I going to do with him?"</p><p>"Do you not believe him?" Dean asked. "When he said it wasn't on purpose."</p><p>Cas sighed heavily. He knew there was a possibility. He knew that Ash went through periods of harming himself without intent. But that was the point. "When he goes through a depressive episode, he becomes reckless. He stops caring if he harms himself and over time that leads to intentional harm. You see... He may not have meant to do it. But that coupled with the fact he was drunk of his ass before a gig. He knows better."</p><p>"So you're trying to stop it before it starts type deal?"</p><p>"Trying to manage it well enough that I don't find him dead somewhere."</p><p>Unsure of what to say and not wanting to make it worse, Dean sat in silence, gently running his hand up and down Cass leg. Hoping that he would find it soothing as they slowly drank together. When the whisky was gone and the stress temporarily eased, he convinced Cas that a few hours of sleep would be better than none. Considering they both had to be up early that morning. He pulled Cas to his feet and kept hold of his hand as they walked to the bedroom. Stopping once so he could raid Sammy's room for the spare charger, he knew his brother had in there. Cass phone had made it through the night twice already without dying, but with his luck the one-time Cas was waiting on a call would be the time everything died. He stripped of his jeans and climbed into bed resting his back against the headboard as Cas connected his phone to the charger and fiddled with the outlet behind the bedside table. Cas looked at him in confusion as he stripped down to his boxers.</p><p>"You are kidding me, aren't you?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Cas was looking at him in disbelief. He looked down at himself trying to figure out what was wrong. Sure, he could have changed his shirt, but considering the time he didn't think it was a high priority. He hadn't spilled anything on it. Had he? Cas climbed onto the bed and straddled him. Causing him to lose all train of thought that didn't involve using his mouth on Cass collar bones.</p><p>"You're young, you're hot and you're going to bed with a man that has already seen every inch of you." Cas stated with that damn smirk again. "Why the ever-loving fuck, is your shirt still on?"</p><p>He felt like he had just been called into the principal’s office, with no-idea what he had done to then be handed a reward a the last second. Cass hands teased his sides, pulling at the hem of his shirt. Waiting for him to give the okay. He dropped his head against his chest with a smile. Raising his arms to allow him to pull the shirt over his head. The smirk slowly dropped from Castiel's face as he trailed his fingers over Deans features, lingering over his eyes and lips before running them down his neck and shoulders. Dean didn't see any of the badass lead singer on his face anymore. Instead, a warm vulnerability of some-one who had seen too much. Done too much. Far too soon in life. He didn't see any regret, just acceptance.</p><p>"Thankyou. For being with me tonight Dean." Taken aback by the complete sincerity of his words, Dean brought his forehead to rest against his.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Cas."</p><p>They fell asleep with Cass head in the crook of Deans shoulder and their legs tangled together. Content in each other’s arms. </p><p>They woke, with a start to the blaring noise of an alarm. Cas scrambled for his phone thinking it must be Ash. Only after checking to see no new calls or messages had come through did he realise that it was Deans phone. </p><p>"What the fuck Dean!" He collapsed back onto the bed.</p><p>"If you want breakfast before we have to leave, we need to look at getting up." Dean sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes when an arm snaked around his middle, pulling him back down. </p><p>"And if we don't want breakfast?" He asked, voice rough in Deans ear.</p><p>Dean twisted around bringing them face-to-face. He ran his hand down his chest and over hip for the sheer pleasure of it, and the lust it brought to Cass features gave him encouragement. </p><p>"Then we would have a bit of extra time." He purred.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>